Girl Of Their Dreams
by Kelly1
Summary: A New girl with a mysterious past arrives in Tomoedo and falls in love with Touya. But will secrets from her past come back to haunt them. Finally chap. 5 is done, and so marks the completion of the series. R
1. Default Chapter Title

Key:  
------------------:scene change  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*: point of view change(not a lot, the story is mostly third person)  
AN: Authors note  
  
Girl Of Their Dreams  
By: Kelly   
Prologue  
  
Not again, she thought. She was standing in front of the Tokyo tower, Syaoran was by her side, as well as Kero, and the Clow Cards were spiraling around them. Another dream, she realized, but that doesn't make it any less real. All of a sudden she felt something, another presence. Like...like a Clow card, but more powerful than one she'd ever faced before. The figure was standing in the shadows, merely a silhouette, dressed in all black, she couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman, only that it was incredibly powerful. It wasn't Mitzuki-sensei. The figure mumbled something and Sakura felt a force surge through her, as though she couldn't move. She awoke with a start, Kero hovering nearby and asking if she was okay.  
  
"I just had the same dream again," she replied, "I don't get it, I felt so powerless."  
  
She proceeded to explain the fast fading details to Kero, while he frowned in thought.  
  
"So," she asked, "what do think?"  
  
"Well, if it felt like a Clow Card, the best advice I can give you is to expect the unexpected."  
  
-------------------  
  
Across town Syaoran awoke from an equally fitful sleep. His wasn't disturbed by thoughts of mysterious forces though, his was haunted by the thought that these might be his last couple of days in Japan. He'd have to tell Sakura soon, and leave her to battle the cards alone, he couldn't protect her as he'd vowed to do. Wei, his guardian, had been transferred back to Hong Kong, and his family didn't want him to stay so far away from home, alone.  
  
He didn't want to tell his friends, his REAL friends, the people that cared about him for who he was, he had to leave, because he didn't want to leave. For the first time in his life he was actually somewhat happy. People liked him: Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Tomoyo, Naoko, Yukito, and SAKURA, all liked him, just for being himself. And now he had to leave it all behind. Life stinks, he concluded, while dressing for school.  
  
----------------  
"Touya, wait up!!!" Sakura shot down the street on her skates, trying to catch up with her brother, and finish eating her breakfast at the same time. "Why didn't you wait???" she gasped, breathlessly, finally catching up.  
  
"I didn't want to be late because of you, squirt." The siblings traded insults in the morning light until coming across a young man standing with his bike in front of his house. "Yukito hey! ," Touya called, "sorry we're late, the squirt just doesn't get the concept of an alarm clock yet."   
  
At this, Sakura shot him a dirty look, but kept quiet. Sensing the tension, Yukito started a conversation. "So, did you two hear about the rollerblader in the park?"  
  
"What rollerblader?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I read about it in the paper. Some girl around our age is challenging all the skaters in town to a competition, right?" said Touya.  
  
"Right, last night she out-skated some of the regulars at the park and is planning on doing it again tonight. Anyone is welcome to try to beat her but she's supposedly really good."  
  
"Anyone?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah," replied Yukito, "if they think they can beat her."  
  
"Why, squirt?" asked Touya, "you thinking of challenging her?" He smiled derisively   
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Good, I've got tonight off from work and I could use a good laugh."  
  
"Touya!"  
  
-----------------  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
End of prologue  
By: Kelly  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Key:  
------------------:scene change  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*: point of view change(not a lot, the story is mostly third person)  
AN: Authors note  
  
Girl of Their Dreams  
By: Kelly M.  
Chapter 1- The Challenge  
  
Tomoyo ran after her friend, her long, dark hair streaming behind her. School had just let out. Sakura rushed out of the class without talking to her and she was worried, "Sakura, wait up," she said. Sakura stopped at her locker. Noticing the look on her friend's face Tomoyo added, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong . . . ? ," Sakura replied distractedly, "oh nothing . . . I just think I have a Clow Card to battle tonight, that's all."  
  
"Great, I just got a new digital video camera and I'm dying to try it out. What Clow Card do you think it is?"  
  
"I have no idea. Apparently its challenging rollerbladers, though."  
  
"Weird, but no worry. You're a spectacular skater Sakura. You should have no problem."  
  
"Yeah, well . . . ," she trailed off, definitely not as confident of her skills as her friend.  
  
"You'll do great. I have the perfect costume it's . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . , that's great Tomoyo. Where's Syaoran?" asked Sakura absent-mindedly, glancing at the empty locker beside her.  
  
"He stayed after class to talk to Terada-sensei about something."  
  
"Really? I think I'll go find him and ask him about the card."  
  
"Okay, do you want me to go too?"  
  
"Sure, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm in a weird mood, this Clow Card is really worrying me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The two girls made their way through a sea of rushing students back to their classroom, but hearing that Syaoran was still talking, they stayed outside. Parts of the conversation drifted toward them.  
"I won't be here tomorrow because I've gotta pack and then later that night I'm going back to Hong Kong, so this was my last day."  
  
"Really? That's too bad Syaoran. You were a good student."  
  
"Thanks, I gotta go now. Bye Terada-sensei."  
  
"Bye." (AN - wow what a detailed conversation. SORRY!)  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped and a fury built up inside her. Syaoran opened the classroom door before Sakura and Tomoyo had time to back away, and he was just as shocked as they were. "What are you two doing here?", he asked slightly harsher than intended.  
  
Sakura ignored the question. "You're LEAVING? You weren't even going to say goodbye! Why didn't you tell us? You were just not going to show up and let Terada tell us weren't you? I knew you were kind of mean Li-kun, but I never knew you were CRUEL!"  
  
"I . . . I . . .," he spluttered.  
  
"That's exactly what you are," she said, tears welling up in her eyes which she couldn't fight, "cruel!"  
  
She took off running down the hall, Tomoyo close behind. Syaoran thought of pursuing her but decided against it. 'It's better if she hates me when I leave, I won't hurt her that way.' he thought. He hated to see her cry, hated to cause her any pain at all. But on the other hand, it's not like he really had a choice, it's her problem she feels that way, that she got so attached. That's not how you really feel, a voice told him from inside, you're just hiding your feelings again, like you always do. That voice was right, but he had to go, there wasn't a place for him in Tomoedo. But deep inside he wondered if there really was a place for him in Hong Kong either.   
  
He shook his head and tried to clear his swirling thoughts. There's still a house to pack, he concluded, and a Clow card to catch.  
  
--------------  
  
Sakura skated as fast as she could down the streets of her neighborhood, as though she could escape all her conflicting thoughts if she just got up a good speed. It was no use. Tears spilled unrelentingly down her cheeks and she made no attempt to stop them. She looked down at her watch through clouded emerald eyes. It was four o'clock, an hour had passed since she had received the news of Syaoran leaving. She never thought him leaving would affect her this way, she always felt he'd be there to help her, to guide her, to protect her. And now he was leaving, going back to Hong Kong and leaving a gap in her heart. She'd just begun to see him as a friend, someone she could trust, maybe more, but now she'd never know.   
  
"Stupid . . . stupid . . . stupid," she scolded herself, "he never saw me as anything more than a pest, someone who got in his way when he was capturing the Clow cards, he doesn't care he's hurting me because he's leaving, it's all business to him." A fresh batch of tears welled up in her eyes and she slackened her pace as she headed home. "I don't want to worry 'Nii-chan and Otou-san by being too late," she plastered a smile on her face, "plus I've got a card to capture."  
  
--------------  
  
Touya glanced out of the Kinomoto's front window for the tenth time in about three minutes. It wasn't like being late was a rare thing for his sister but he was still worried. His deep blue eyes stared onto the empty street thoughtfully. He hated to admit it, but as much as he teased his little sister, he loved and worried about her . . . a lot. He guessed he'd always be protective of his sister. After all, he was the one she turned to after their mother died. Touya's thoughts shifted to his mother. It was seven years ago but he could still see her, feel her, he still loved her and the dull ache in his heart hadn't left since she had. He glanced at the pictures scattered around their den. Green eyes similar to Sakura's stared back at him caringly, pictures were all he had left of his mom. He looked back at the eyes, he saw his mother so much in Sakura, he needed her as much and she needed him in regards to their mother, and even if no words were ever spoken there was a bond between Touya and Sakura which could never be broken.   
  
He sighed and looked at his watch, there was no use sitting here brooding over memories, especially since he hadn't even started his three page biology report that was due next Monday. A flash of navy and red passed in front of the window and started to take off her skates on their front porch. He secretly wondered if Sakura was going to challenge that rollerblader tonight. She was certainly good enough, another thing he would never admit. He folded up the math book on his lap and headed toward the front door to let his sister in. Cheerful green eyes smiled at him from behind the picture frames and Touya couldn't help smiling back.  
  
The eyes that met him at the front door, however, were far from cheerful.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura smiled weakly at Touya from behind red-rimmed, emerald orbs, trying to hide that anything was wrong. A look of concern crossed her brother's face, darkening his eyes, she hated to worry him. She asked him casually how his day had been trying to stick to a safe subject so as not to give way to the constant, ever-present threat of tears.   
  
Touya, sensing the cautiousness of the conversation, babbled away as though nothing was wrong. He wasn't going to push Sakura to tell him what was wrong until she wanted to. A strange thought nagged at Touya from the back of his mind. He'd seen that look on her face before but couldn't quite place where. All of a sudden, realization dawned on him. She'd looked that way the time that annoying Li brat had picked on her. Fire flashed across the usually cool marine eyes as he remembered that day, he knew that kid was no good the first time he set eyes on him, but Sakura insisted on treating him as a friend. And now he had hurt his sister. Fury bubbled up inside Touya and he stopped talking, lost in his thoughts about Syaoran.  
  
"Nani?" , Sakura asked cautiously, "You look so serious, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Touya faltered, "Dad called, he said he had to work late tonight so it's just you and me. Plus Yukito's coming over." Touya was hit with a sudden inspiration that would cheer Sakura up. "We're thinking of going over to the park to watch that rollerblader, do you want to come? You should really challenge her, I bet you could out skate her."   
  
"Really?" It meant a lot coming from Touya, considering he rarely if ever paid her any compliments. Maybe she wasn't doing as good a job as she thought she was covering up her disappointment because of Syaoran's leaving. She instantly made an effort to look more genki, though she still felt awful inside.   
  
A smile crossed Touya's face. Sakura was looking more cheerful already. A knock at the door announced Yukito's arrival and the two siblings went to greet him.  
  
--------------  
  
"Ugh . . . " Syaoran pulled a piece of packaging tape off his sock and scanned the chaos that used to be his room. The dark green walls were bare and clothes he never even knew he had were scattered on his bed, waiting to be packed into boxes. "I've only lived here for three months   
. . .how could I have possibly gotten this much stuff?"   
  
He sighed . . . he had only lived here for three months, so why did Tomoedo feel more like his home than Hong Kong ever had? He started packing the pictures from his dresser into a small box, ignoring the clothes. Meilin would probably be over tomorrow to help him pack anyway, but she was going somewhere tonight. She had told him where, but he wasn't really paying attention. He had a tendency to tune her out occasionally, especially since she had told him right when Sakura had waved goodbye to him the day before. How could he be expected to care what Meilin was doing when Sakura smiled like that? He blushed in spite of himself. The sweet smile stared up at him from behind the glass frame. It was a picture of this year's athletics day, the one he and Sakura had tied for in the 100m dash. Her face was flushed and full of pride, she looked so happy. In fact, so did he.   
  
This was the first picture Syaoran had seen of himself in which he didn't have a reserved, guarded look in his eyes. He hadn't realized how much he had changed until that point. It didn't really matter now, he was going back to Hong Kong, where he was both revered and feared for just being a Li. He was placed on a pedestal, everyone knew he was going to become the new leader of the Li clan when he came of age. They knew he had immense magical potential, which is why they started to train him so young. They knew he would be strong where his father had been weak. His father had died because of his weaknesses, and though Syaoran was loyal to the clan, he hated them for killing him. If his father was still alive, maybe he could've lived the life of a normal 10 years old. Maybe . . . but not likely. The elders of the clan could tell from the moment he was born that he held a power like no other Li had, except one, but even she couldn't help him, he was doomed to his fate. He sighed again and placed the picture gently in the box.   
  
The look on Sakura's face was so different from the one she'd given him today, today's was full of hurt and confusion, betrayal even. He would have given anything to keep her from crying. Without warning, Syaoran felt a jolt of electricity . . . no magic . . . surge through his body. He sensed an incredibly powerful magical force, " The Clow card must be getting stronger," he thought. In the green walls he saw a pair of sweet eyes stare at him, "I wonder if Sakura will be there." He gave up packing, realizing it was futile at the moment, grabbed his sword and lasin board, and headed out the door, calling to Wei he'd be back in about two hours. He told him he was going for a walk, which was not exactly a lie. He was going to walk and clear his thoughts for a while in the crisp autumn air before going to capture the card. He deserved that much, it was his last night in Japan. Tomorrow night he'd be on a plane to Hong Kong. His chestnut hair blew into his eyes as he headed up the empty street.  
  
--------------   
  
When the Sakura arrived at the park, it was already packed with spectators. The crowd buzzed with anticipation and excitement, everyone waiting for a glance of the girl and those who would challenge her. Skaters from around the city were warming up, performing tricks of various degrees of difficulty, preparing for the challenge. Tension was high.   
  
Sakura tightened her wrist guards and went to go join them, leaving her brother, Yukito, and Tomoyo in the crowd cheering her on. She had been skating for about three minutes when something strange happened. As though someone had hit the mute button on a T.V., the crowd became instantly silent. All that could be heard was the soft swosh of roller blades on concrete. A girl of about 17 was entering the park. She skated like Sakura had never seen, flawlessly, gracefully, without restrictions. She made it seem as though the skates were just extensions of her feet, like she was flying without leaving the ground. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes and her purplish-black hair was pulled back into a loose bun, held in place with two chopsticks inserted in the middle. She wore a Chinese robe of black silk that trailed behind her like liquid ebony as she skated. She was surreal, every ounce of her oozed power, spirit, fire, magic. Her movements commanded respect and admiration, it was clear she had no doubt no one could skate better than she could, she looked almost amused at those who thought they could beat her.   
  
She entered the well paved part of the skate park and set down her bag. She glanced at the crowd disdainfully when no one stepped forward. If it were possible, the crowd became even more silent. After what seemed like an eternity, a boy of 19 stepped forward and said he'd like to see what she could do.   
  
The corners of her rose-colored lips turned up, "You first," she said barely above a whisper.  
  
The boy was good, no doubt about it. His grinds were solid and well balanced, and the 360 he did was flawless, after about 30 seconds of skating, he stopped and grinned at the girl. The crowd applauded him politely, but most were more interested in what the girl was going to do. She grinned back. She started to skate, her motions were fluid, graceful, her strong legs easily propelled her and she seemed at ease. For every grind the boy had done she did one twice as difficult, using combinations along with them. She sped around the concrete, becoming a blur of black on black, and prepared for a jump. Her takeoff was smooth, and as she hung in the air it really seemed as though she was flying. It was a perfect 720, something that was very difficult to do. She landed and grinned again at the boy, bowing politely. The crowd burst into thunderous applause, it was easy to see she was a magnificent skater. "Anyone else?" she challenged quietly again.  
  
All the skaters who were practicing when Sakura had arrived had lost their courage, and the mysterious girl sighed. What was the point of being good if no one was better? Sakura knew she would probably have to challenge the clow card to capture it, so she mustered her courage and said, "I will."  
  
The girl smiled encouragingly and stepped onto the grass, leaving the entire surface for Sakura to skate on. From behind the sunglasses Sakura could distinctly feel eyes boring into her, summing her up. Though she was overcome with nervousness, Sakura skated fantastically, perhaps better than she ever had before. To top it off, she finished her routine with a 720, something she had never done successfully until that time. The crowd cheered loudly and Sakura could hear her friends voices over them. She could hear Yukito, and she blushed slightly at the thought of him. A faint smile flickered across the girls face, and she clapped along with the rest of the crowd. Bowing to Sakura slightly, she launched into another round of skating, this time more exceptional than the last. A determined look replaced the easy smile this time but it was clear Sakura was no match for her skills. When she finished the crowd roared once more with praise and admiration. Though she challenged again, no one took her up and the park started to clear.   
  
Touya, Yukito, and Tomoyo met up with Sakura on the edge of the cement, full of congratulations for her excellent skating. It didn't matter that she wasn't better than the girl, they were proud of Sakura just because she tried.   
  
"Do you want to come over to my house tonight? We can celebrate that great 720." Tomoyo asked. Realizing Touya and Yukito weren't really listening she adding in a whisper, "After you capture the card of course."  
  
"Right, sounds great." Sakura replied, "Can I go Touya?"  
  
"Sure, if it'll keep you from bothering me, I'm all for it."   
  
Sakura shot him a dirty look but kept quiet. She noticed the girl crossing the lawn to where they were talking. She looked so different. The bun was released and long curly purplish-black hair trailed down her back. The face was soft and friendly and the delicate mouth curved up into a pleasant smile. Her eyes were large and expressive, a brilliant amber-brown in colour. She was beautiful. In fact, except for the colour of the eyes, she looked the same as their mother. Exactly. It was as though someone had painted of portrait of Nadeshiko and ran out of green for the eyes. Touya and Sakura stared in open-mouth shock as she moved closer. Though slightly taken aback by the group's silence, the girl advanced until she was standing beside Sakura.  
  
"You were really good. That backwards grind was great, I'd love you to teach me how you did it. Is there anyway we could talk or something?" The girl chatted enthusiastically. She looked meaningfully at the two boys, as though she wanted to talk to Sakura alone, but didn't even seem to care about Tomoyo standing there.   
  
"Yeah, sure." Sakura replied slightly put off.   
  
"Well, we'd better get going," Touya said taking the hint and regaining his composure, "See you squirt."   
  
Touya walked off, trying to shake the picture of the girl and his mother from his mind, while Yukito followed close behind.   
  
By now the park was completely deserted and it was getting dark. In the blackness, a faint aura of magic appeared around the girl, who was staring at Touya walking in the distance. She looked around as though she was expecting someone else to arrive, then back to Sakura. Kero had emerged from her bag and was hovering by her shoulder, surveying the girl with a look of distaste.  
  
"It's definitely a Clow Card Sakura, you can see the magic around her." he said.  
  
The girl looked at him quizzically for a few seconds until breaking into a broader smile. She stood in silence looking around once more.  
  
"Why don't you try 'the Shadow' Sakura?" asked Tomoyo, "It's pretty strong."  
  
"You're right," she removed her sealing wand and called it forth, "Shadow card release and dispel. Trap that card (AN-She says these sorts of things in the US version, don't ask me)."  
  
As the shadow rushed towards her, the girl raised her hands and chanted. "Ancestors from ancient lands, grant your powers to my hands." She looked directly at the card, as well as at Sakura, Kero, and Tomoyo, "Cease."  
  
The shadow card stopped dead in it's tracks and hung in the air, stiff and unmoving. Sakura tried to move herself, but couldn't. She felt powerless just like in her dream. The girl gave a short laugh and walked among the stationary group, looking at each amusedly. Her eyes danced and she couldn't suppress another giggle. She looked directly at Sakura. "Not as strong of magic as I would've expected from a cardcaptor, kind of sad really." Her eyes moved to Kero, "But what a kawaii guardian beast," she touched his wing and he could move again, "Keroberos I'm guessing."   
"Yeah, and who are you?" he asked obviously not pleased with her powers.  
  
"Sanae." she answered sweetly.  
  
"Don't you have a last name?"  
  
"Yes, and it's a nice one too." she laughed again, she could keep this up all night.  
  
Kero growled, this kid was infuriating. She turned suddenly, as though she had heard a noise. Her smile grew broader, and in the silence of the night the sound of footsteps running over dry leaves could soon be heard.  
  
Syaoran emerged at the edge of the park, out of breath. "What's going on here? . . ." he surveyed the group, "Sanae?" He stared at her as though he couldn't quite believe she was here, and a smile quickly replaced the customary scowl. "What are you doing here? It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Syaoran! Oh, I missed you so much. A year is too long. When I had come back to Hong Kong, they told me you had moved. And where were you tonight? I was wondering when you were going to show up. You're such a slacker!" she thwapped him playfully on the back of the head, "If I was a card I would've been captured by now." She glanced at the unmoving Sakura, "Well, maybe not. I'm only joking" she called to Sakura who was looking fairly displeased.   
  
Syaoran directed his gaze to the frozen Shadow, Sakura and Tomoyo. "And do you care to explain what happened to them?"  
  
"I was just standing here and she started attacking me with her Clow card. What was I supposed to do?" She asked mock innocently.  
  
"I'm sure you did nothing to make her think you were a card." he replied dryly.  
  
"Me??? Of course not. Why would I ever do such a thing?" she laughed again and Syaoran joined her.   
  
"Well at least you could let her go now."  
  
"I could . . ."  
  
"Sanae!" he said with exasperation.  
"Of course I will," she touched each of their shoulders and they could move again, "and for that I think I deserve a proper introduction." She smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"Sanae, this is Sakura, Tomoyo and Keroberos." he said pointing to each in turn, "Everyone, this is my cousin, Sanae Li."  
  
"And where's Ms. Perfectionist?" asked Sanae glancing around once more.  
  
"Who?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't met my *charming* cousin Meilin? I thought she moved here Syaoran.", said Sanae.  
  
"Yeah she's here," said Syaoran unenthusiastically.  
  
"Lucky us," Sanae said as equally depressed. She changed her voice into a whiny imitation of Meilin, "Syaoran, we're meant to be together. Syaoran's the best magician ever Sanae, you should give up. Syaoran, why are you talking to her? Syaoran why do you have a life that doesn't revolve around me and everything I do?" She changed her voice back to normal before continuing, "That kid's a psycho, she's convinced I'm trying to steal Syaoran away from her. She doesn't understand that we're just really close friends. I definitely don't I want to date him" she finish with and exasperated sigh.   
  
As the rest of the group laughed, Syaoran looked thoughtful. "Sanae," he asked, "Why did you say "lucky *us*" just now?"  
  
"So you finally figured it out." Both sets of amber eyes sparkled, "You're not moving. Well you are, but only about a block. I'm officially you're legal guardian and we're staying right here in Japan. You ought to see the house I rented out It's perfect, a two bedroom bungalow that's only a ten minute walk from our schools." She smiled contentedly.  
  
The boy threw his arms around his cousin and said nothing. Sanae looked down at him in a way Sakura had seen Touya look at her many times before and said simply, "It was no problem, I'd do anything for you."  
  
Syaoran released the hug as quickly as he had given it and said, bright eyes shining with a happiness Sakura had never seen there before, "So, let's go see our house."  
  
She smiled. "Sounds great. Oh, I left my bag over on the pavement, I'll just go . . ."  
  
"I'll get it." he said already running off.  
  
Sanae laughed and turned towards Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero, "Sakura? "  
  
"Yes."  
"Who was that," she paused, a little embarrassed, "good looking guy you were talking with before I came?"  
  
"Yukito," Sakura answered, not exactly pleased she had more competition on that front.  
  
"And the one with the glasses?" she asked.  
  
"Oh . . .that's Yukito." she said puzzled.  
  
"They're both named Yukito?"  
  
"No. . .sorry," she said, still a little confused, "The other boy's my 'Nii-chan, Touya."  
  
"Touya . . .? I'll remember that name," she smiled distractedly, "Anyway, it was really nice meeting you. Sorry about the whole non-moving thing, I hope we can all be friends. " At this Kero growled, "I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon either way." She smiled at Sakura and Tomoyo, giving Kero up for lost cause at the moment. Li had returned with her bag.  
  
He looked at Sakura. "You're not still mad at me are you?" he asked sheepishly.   
  
She smiled sweetly, "No, it wasn't you're fault you had to move in the first place anyway." Both looked quickly at the ground because they had felt their cheeks heating up.  
  
"Well, we better go now." Syaoran said, apparently fascinated with his shoes.  
  
"Yeah, see you in school tomorrow." replied Sakura, equally absorbed with a broken twig.  
  
She didn't look up until Syaoran and Sanae had gone a safe distance. As she watched the two retreat into the semi-darkness she felt Sanae had been right about them meeting again many times in the near future. But right now she had a 720 to celebrate. ^ _ ^  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
By: Kelly M.  
Li Luva 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Girl of Their Dreams  
By: Kelly M.  
Chapter 2- Meet Sanae   
  
Syaoran awoke to the sounds of a shower running. As he lay in the darkness, he could hear strains of the songs he and Sanae had been singing along to before they had gone to bed. He'd forgotten what a good voice she had. He glanced at the alarm clock. Red numbers glared at him, saying it was 5:00 a.m., an hour before his clock would ring. He'd also forgot what an early riser she was. He could still faintly smell dim sum, his favourite, and strong oolong tea (AN these are Chinese dishes. Dim sum are tiny pastries and buns and oolong tea is a mix of black and green. I'm not really sure if the tea is Chinese but it was in my dim sum recipe book which I got after I found out it was Syaoran's favourite food. Okay I need help, but on with the story.)   
  
He and Sanae had stayed up well into the night moving his stuff into their house from Wei's. While they were unpacking, they had made dim sum, something no one could do quite like Sanae. They had a great time and managed to catch back up with the events that had happened while they were apart.   
  
Sanae had left their home in Hong Kong a year ago to travel to different countries and she had wonderful stories to tell him about the Western world as well as Europe, plus she stayed in Hong Kong for about a week before coming to Japan, so she told him all about the newest developments within the clan. Syaoran filled her in about what had happened with the Clow cards since he had come to Japan: the fights with Kero, the fact that Meilin still followed him around, his reservations about Kaho Mitzuki, even his unspoken vow to always protect Sakura.   
  
The great thing about talking to Sanae was, even though she was interested in the Clow book, that wasn't all she wanted to hear about like the rest of his family. She wanted to know what clubs he was in at school, the name of his friends and teachers, if he was happy here, what athletics day was. She wanted to know everything about his life, not just the magical aspect. And he was glad to tell her, he felt she was the only one in his family that truly cared. When he talked about his friends, everyone else in his family just said, "Oh that's good. How's Meilin?" They seemed to think that she was the only real friend he had and they told him not to trust anyone else. He had finally just stopped talking about anyone at school to his family. But Sanae really cared, and was especially interested in his friends. "It's good to see you with friends," she had said, "I was worried you'd have trouble making them here, I'm glad people are so nice to you." So was he, he was actually looking forward to school today. He smiled and looked at his alarm clock again and, realizing he still had 54 minutes before the alarm would sound, rolled over and went back to bed.  
  
-------------------   
  
ENNN-ENNN-ENNN-ENNN. The shrill sounds of an alarm clock woke Touya Kinomoto from his fitful sleep. He fumbled around in the dark and hit the snooze button, stretching to wake himself up. Walking to the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face and turned on the light. It was mornings like this he wondered why he got up and ran every day. He turned off the bathroom light and headed back to his room quietly, trying not to wake up his sister and father.   
  
Turning on the light in his room, he glanced at his bed sheets. Half were in a pile on the floor, kicked off in the night, and the other half were rolled into little balls at the foot of the bed. He hadn't had a very restful sleep last night. His thoughts had been troubled over that Li kid bothering Sakura again, he was going to have to teach him a lesson today. Sakura had come home last night in much better spirits, but that was probably just because that other skater complimented her. His thoughts shifted to that other skater. She was the other reason he didn't sleep at all. How could anyone look so much like his mother? He felt bad about leaving in such a hurry last night but it was disturbing to look at her, it made him feel extremely happy and sorrowful all at once. Talk about bittersweet.   
  
He threw on a T-shirt and sweat pants, and combed his hair. He climbed downstairs as quietly as possible. Running always made him feel better and this morning he needed it. He opened the large oak door and headed down the street in the fresh morning air.  
  
----------------  
  
Sanae sat on the front porch of their house and sipped strong black tea, watching the sun rise. Scarlets, pinks and oranges set the sky ablaze. It was funny, she had watched the sun rise almost everywhere in the world, from England to Canada to Italy to Spain, yet it always amazed her. It was the calmest part of the day, birds were warming up their voices and the streets were empty, making her feel like she was the only person in the world.   
  
She smiled and looked across at the lawn, her lawn. This was her house. Well, at least she was renting it. It was a newly built bungalow, but no one was interested in renting it out because it didn't have a master bedroom, just two medium sized ones. At least that's what the lady who owned the house, Daidouji-san, had said.   
  
She seemed like a nice enough woman for a landlord, she was an executive of a toy company who had bought the property as a business venture, and now just wanted someone to live in it. She told Sanae as long as she painted the walls and maintained the yard she could rent it for only $300 a month. You couldn't even get an apartment in this town for that. And painting and lawn cutting was easy, and Syaoran would help her. Of course she agreed, she'd go get the paint this afternoon, after school, and do it this weekend. Yes, today was her first day of school, though she wasn't worried, she'd done this before. The only weird part was the fact she had to wear a uniform, this ugly robin's egg blue blazer and a pleated white skirt. She'd much rather wear black or navy, even a dark green or a bright yellow, but light blue? Who thought of that? Obviously someone who had no fashion sense whatsoever. This day was looking bad already.   
  
She sighed. In the distance she heard the sound of running shoes hitting the pavement. They were about three minutes away but she heard them very clearly. Maybe it was the silence of the morning, but then again, she always heard things well before others did. She waited to see who was running, staring at the end of her street expectantly. Sure enough, about four minutes later, a young man of about 17 ran down the street adjacent to hers. He was focused, driven and muscular. He moved easily, barely breaking a sweat in the cool autumn air. Midnight blue eyes stared down the street, not even noticing Sanae sitting on her porch. It was the boy from last night, Sakura's brother. 'He looks even better in daylight,' thought Sanae, 'I wonder if he goes to my new school. I hope so.' As she watched the tall, handsome figure recede down the street she smiled and looked down at her watch. It was a quarter to six, Syaoran would be getting up soon and if she was going to cook a great breakfast for him, she'd better get back inside.  
  
_______________  
  
Fresh fall wind blew through Sakura's hair as she roller bladed to school with Yukito and Touya. She smiled. It was going to be a great day. First of all, Syaoran was going to be there, secondly it was Friday and she had the whole weekend ahead of her, and lastly she wasn't late for a change. They arrived at their schools and parted.   
  
"Sakura, wait up!" called a voice. Tomoyo ran to catch up to Sakura. "Hey! You're looking exceptionally cheerful this morning, and you're early, what's the special occasion?"  
  
Sakura laughed good-naturedly. "Nothing really, Tomoyo, I'm just in a good mood I guess. Let's go to our lockers and find the others okay."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
______________  
  
Sanae walked alone across the grounds of the high school, feeling the appreciative stares of the male population of the school, and the welcoming looks of the girls. She hated this feeling, when she knew nobody, but knew she was the topic of that morning's gossip. People made it their business to get to know her, but her true goal was just to fade into the woodwork, have no friends, stay in Japan as short of a time as possible and leave. She didn't get hurt, they didn't get hurt, it was quite simple. She stared down at the piece of paper she was holding, "locker: 214 combination: 47-16-25 home room: 12-5 teacher: Hiru-sensei subject: math. " She might as well go find her classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Touya watched the shapely figure cross the lawn of the school, dark purple hair moving delicately in the wind. She was beautiful, and it was easy to see he wasn't the only one who thought so. It was clear most of the guys weren't looking at her with pure curiosity like the girls were. Yukito, however, *was* only looking out of curiosity. He turned to Touya, "Isn't that the girl from last night?"  
  
"Yeah," Touya replied distractedly, "it is." He snapped back to reality when she walked into the far entrance of the school. He looked down at his watch, "We better get going, class starts in ten minutes, and Hiru-sensei hates it when anyone's late."  
  
The boys entered the school and made their way to their lockers and home room. They took their place in the back corner of the classroom and talked idly, waiting for the bell to ring. All of a sudden, the room went quiet. The new girl had entered their classroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The room was silent when Sanae walked in. It was clear all eyes were upon her as she searched for an empty desk. She glanced in the back corner and saw one next to Touya and behind Yukito. It was perfect, she smiled, and took a step in their direction. She felt a strong hand grip her shoulder, and she spun defensively. It was only her first day, who'd possibly want to fight her on her first day? When she fully turned, she met a broad, arrogant smile. She looked at the attractive man in front of her. She sighed, she'd rather fight than deal with a guy like this. She'd met his type a dozen times before: captain of the something team, an all-around athlete, used to girls swooning all over him, and with a brain about the size of a microbe, a very small microbe, and just as slimy. She smiled sweetly back, at least they were fun to play with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'No!' Touya felt like yelling, 'don't smile at him. He's an idiot!!! And a jerk.' It always happened to him this way. He and Kenji had been in competition since kindergarten, at least over sports and girls, and Kenji usually won because Touya was so busy with work or at home. Touya only did better when marks were concerned, and though that usually made him proud, this time he wished he'd get the girl. Why was he thinking like this? He never thought like this. But . . . He was drawn to her. Then again, why would she pick him when she could have the head jock? Touya sighed and listened to their conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you're new in town.", He said smoothly  
  
Thank you Mr. Obvious, thought Sanae. "Yeah, I am" she answered.  
  
"Do you need someone to show you around town?"  
  
"No thanks, I have a bus map."  
  
Touya sniggered. He really liked this girl.  
  
Kenji's face dropped but he recovered quickly. "I guess you'll need a seat. There's one here beside me."  
  
"Isn't that special?"  
  
Touya laughed again.   
  
"You could sit there."  
  
A girl with long straight blonde hair stormed angrily over. "That's my seat!"  
  
Touya whispered to Yukito, "Enter the girlfriend."  
  
Sanae overheard him, "That's your girlfriend?!?" she demanded angrily of Kenji, "How big a creep are you?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
"First class" answered the blonde.  
  
Sanae laughed bitterly, thoughts of the past rushed back, "Most men are. Learn it and don't let yourself forget it." She turned to walk away.   
  
"So does that mean you're not going to sit here?" asked Kenji.  
  
Sanae actually could not suppress her laughter and burst into uncontrollable giggles while walking toward the back of the classroom. "Yeah, it does," she called, then turned to Touya, "Does anyone sit here?" she asked, eyes still glinting with laughter.  
  
"No." He answered, feeling stupid. 'Say something else' he scolded himself.  
  
"May I?"  
  
"Sure." He answered. Why was his vocabulary limited to one word sentences near this girl?  
  
She smiled and placed her bag on the back of the chair. He watched her, each of her moves was delicately and intricately performed as though she were a piece of living art. She turned toward him and Touya instantly blushed. She'd caught him staring.  
  
Instead of covering it up or pretending she hadn't noticed, she turned and smiled at him. "You act like you've never seen someone put down a backpack before. What, do they really do it *that* differently in Japan? This is the way we do it in Hong Kong." She laughed and Touya joined in.  
  
"No, you're doing it just fine." He said, "By the way, I'm Touya Kinomoto."  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name's Sanae."  
  
She sat down and Yukito turned around, "And I'm Yukito Tsukishiro."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. So, is the math teacher any good?"  
  
"Not bad," answered Yukito, "he just hates it if you're late."  
  
"Thanks for the tip, but I'm never late."   
  
The teacher entered the room and introduced Sanae to the rest of the class. Touya wasn't really paying attention though, he was busy wondering why Sanae wanted to sit by him, and thinking of how pretty she looked. He realized the teacher was writing a note on the board and started copying.  
________________  
  
"So class, there's the question. What's the answer?" asked Pascaru-sensei, their chemistry professor. He was a brutal teacher, thought Touya, and every Friday before lunch he asked them an extremely difficult question. If they couldn't answer it, which they never could, he kept them late for lunch to explain it.   
  
"Come on," he goaded, "There are thirty-one minds in this classroom and all I'm asking is for one to be able to solve this question. Just one. Then you can all go for lunch, and eat, and gossip, and rot your minds and teeth. You can even go early if someone solves it before the bell goes." Touya glanced up at the clock, there was seven minutes before class ended. Looks like another lunch hour wasted.  
  
Beside him, Sanae was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper, jaw set. A slender arm rose slowly into the air.   
  
"Ms. Li, care to take a stab at it?" , he said coldly, smirking, "Let's hear this answer."  
  
Her eyes stared back, infused with steel, "The answer is thirty milligrams of hydrochloric acid and 50 grams of sodium bicarbonate."  
  
The teacher's eyes narrowed. "That is correct, Ms. Li, and since you know this material so well you will be expected to write the test on Monday with the rest of the class, good luck getting the notes," he said harshly, "Class dismissed."  
  
Sanae jammed her textbooks into her bag, slightly mad. However, the remarks she was getting from her classmates were worth having to do the test. Everyone came up to her and told her how great it was to have someone finally get one of the questions and actually have a lunch on Friday. The best praise, however, came from Touya and Yukito.  
  
"That was amazing, I thought Touya was good at chemistry but . . ."  
  
"Well, you're better than I am, Yukito, but still. Sanae that was so great!"   
  
Sanae beamed. Touya actually was so caught up he gave her a small hug, lifting her right off the ground. He set her down and the three headed to their lockers, laughing.   
  
"That was chemistry at it's best."  
  
"Thanks," said Sanae, "But would one of you mind lending me you notes? I think would be helpful to actually know what's on the test before Monday, don't you?"  
  
Touya laughed, he was starting to relax around Sanae, "I'll do you one better, we're getting together tonight at my house to study because I'm working most of Saturday and Sunday. Why don't you come?"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Yukito, "Three minds are better than two."  
  
"Sounds great," replied Sanae, "If you draw me a map I'll be there. Oh, and can I ask you one more thing?" she asked, pulling her lunch out of her locker and closing it.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Would you mind if I ate lunch with you guys? I have lots of extra food and I don't talk much." She asked, mock pleadingly.  
  
"Of course. Anyone who has extra food can't be too bad," said Yukito, only half-jokingly. The three walked off toward the cafeteria, Sanae thinking today didn't turn out half bad after all.  
___________  
  
"Look kid, I don't know what you did to Sakura yesterday, but I warned you not to hurt her, or I'd hurt you. And now I'm following through," Touya stared at Syaoran with cold malice, deep blue eyes set. The three had parted after eating their lunch and he had noticed the kid walking on the other side of the fence, so he thought he'd go over.  
  
Amber eyes stared back indignantly, "Really? I'd like to see you try."   
  
Touya moved toward him. He really hated this kid bothering his sister, and he was going to stop it once and for all.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" yelled a voice. Before Touya had time to turn, he was down on the ground, face first into the pavement with someone on top of him. "I asked you a question!"  
The person lifted him up and turned him around before he quite realized what was happening. He found himself staring into another pair of amber eyes, which softened immediately when she realized it was him. "Touya? What are you doing?"  
  
"Sanae?" he asked breathlessly. She had knocked the wind out of him, whether it was when she'd pushed him down or just from the shock of it all he wasn't sure. He'd never fought anyone so powerful, "Why are you here? Is he your *brother*?"  
  
"Cousin actually," she answered, just as shocked, "What are you . . . ? You know what? I'm not even going to ask." She turned to Syaoran as well, "Please, just don't let it happen again."  
  
"Okay." They both answered, the entire group floored.   
  
Touya started over the fence, slightly ashamed. He heard Sanae speaking to Syaoran in Cantonese and listened even if he didn't understand.  
  
"What were you thinking? You know we're not supposed to fight while we're here. What would your mother say?" she scolded mildly.  
  
Amber eyes widened with fear, "You're not going to tell her are you? Because if she ever found out I'd be . . ."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't. But promise me something. I don't care what your grudge with him is, or even how you know him, just don't ever fight with him again okay. You could hurt him and we don't need to draw any more attention to ourselves, understand?"  
  
"Yes." He hung his head.  
  
"Good, I'll see you after school."   
  
She took a small run and cleared the fence with one single bound, joining Touya on the other side. The warning bell rang.  
  
"We better get to class," she said pleasantly, seemingly not at all phased by what had just happened.  
  
"Yeah," replied Touya, still embarrassed, "I guess." After seeing him try to beat up a ten year old, he figured any chances with her were basically shot, she'd probably never talk to him again, never mind actually becoming friends, or something more. But she was taking it so calmly, was it just an act? Was she really thinking 'I'll just be civil to this creep until we're not standing here all alone"? Probably.  
  
"So, have you got that map ready for tonight yet? What time should I come?"  
  
Touya smiled and answered her questions while they walked to class.  
____________  
  
  
Was it really possible for a clock to go backwards? Syaoran looked up at the clock behind Terada sensei with dismay. He could've swore it was one minute to the bell last time he looked up and now the clock said it was actually three minutes. He couldn't wait to get off for the weekend, and he had good reason. Tonight Meilin was having a dinner at her house for him because he was staying in Japan, though Sanae wasn't invited for 'family reasons'. Meilin wasn't the only person who thought Sanae was trying to marry him, her parents felt the same way. To make matters worse, they always picked on Sanae's upbringing and her parents mistakes, something Sanae hated to discuss. It was best she just didn't go. But . . . Meilin's mom was a spectacular cook, besides, Sanae told him to go and have fun, she was going to probably start painting anyway.   
  
There was a knock at the classroom door. Mr. Terada stopped talking and opened it. Sanae smiled brightly and talked quietly with him. The class listened intently, parts of the conversation drifted towards them.  
  
"I'm here for Syaoran. I'm his. . . .the school told me. . . papers to sign . . . wait until your class is over . . ."  
  
"Yes, of course." said Mr. Terada, completely shocked. How could this girl be old enough to be Syaoran's legal guardian? He'd never seen anyone so pretty. He started searching though his desk for the papers to be signed. The office had called down to say Syaoran's guardian would be in after school but he hadn't expected this. His other guardian certainly hadn't looked like her.  
  
Sanae walked towards Syaoran, even earning looks from the boys in his class. She sat on the window ledge beside Syaoran's desk and talked to him quietly until the bell rang. Mr. Terada produced the papers from his desk and brought them over. The class sat in their seats expectantly.  
Sanae looked at them.  
  
"Do we really have to do this in front of everyone?"  
  
"No... of course not. The bell rang . . . they should be leaving," he said nervously, the students still sitting in their seats. He turned to Tomoyo, "Why aren't you leaving?"  
  
"You didn't dismiss us yet, sir." she replied.  
  
Sanae muffled a giggle. Was he always this flustered? She'd have to ask Syaoran later.  
  
"Right . . . class dismissed." he said quickly, the students laughing and leaving quickly.   
  
Sanae turned to Syaoran. "Why don't you go to your locker? I'll meet you outside in a minute."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When the class had emptied Sanae read the papers over. She talked idly to Terada-sensei while she read.  
  
"So how long have you been teaching grade four?"  
  
"Well actually, this is my first year having a home room of my own. I used to just teach physical education and science," he said watching her intently.  
  
She noticed, but kept her eyes on the paper. "Really? That's good , Terada-sensei, one of my favourite subjects is science, chemistry actually. Do I sign here?" She pointed to the paper.  
  
"Yes, right by the x. And please, just call me Yoshiyuki."  
  
"Oh, okay," she said hesitantly. Was he just being friendly? Of course, she assured herself, how could he like someone as young as her? (AN- hmmmm. Yes, how could he? ~cough~Rika~) "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, we just needed those papers signed since you're Syaoran's guardian now."  
  
"Right. Well, I guess I'll get going then. Good-bye . . ." she paused, "Yoshiyuki. I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah, see you around." He honestly hoped he would. Soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who *was* that?" asked Rika nervously. They were standing outside their classroom talking about the mysterious girl who had come into their classroom. Though Rika didn't want to admit it, she was worried about the way Terada looked at the girl.  
  
"I don't know," answered Chiharu. "Maybe she's a new teacher or something."  
  
"No, she can't be," chimed in Naoko, "She's too young, plus she said something about signing papers for Syaoran, and she went over and talked to him."  
  
Yamazaki's eyes lit up, "Well, whoever she is, she's fantastic. That smile, those eyes, and I bet she can even cook."  
At this, Chiharu hit him playfully. But a look similar to the one on Rika's face passed over hers, "Why don't we just ask Syaoran?"  
  
Everyone agreed and started walking toward where Syaoran was standing at his locker. About halfway there, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin joined the group.   
  
"Hey guys, " said Sakura, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really," answered Naoko, "We were just going to ask Syaoran about . . ."  
  
Naoko fell silent as the classroom door opened. Sanae stepped out and went over to where they were standing. She bowed politely.  
  
"Hello Sakura, Tomoyo. How are you doing today?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
"That's great." Sanae said pleasantly. She stood up from her bow and turned to Meilin, saying cooly, almost sarcastically, "Meilin, such a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Same here. You know, not that I expected it from an ill-bred street rat like yourself, but next time you see me, you could at least have the manners to bow."  
  
"And not that I expected it from an over-bred, under-brained elitist like yourself, but next time you're standing with a group of people, you could at least have the manners to introduce me." The two girls stared daggers at each other.  
  
"Hey." Syaoran trotted over and stood between the two girls, sensing the tension "Everyone, this is my cousin Sanae, " he said to the group. "Sanae, meet Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Yamazaki. Of course, you've already know Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin.  
  
Sanae immediately brightened and greeted each of Syaoran's friends warmly. There was no real point in arguing with Meilin anyway, besides his friends were all really nice back to her. In fact Yamazaki even offered to carry her school bag. She noticed a look of displeasure cross Chiharu's face though, and declined.  
  
The group left the school and everyone started to walk home in small groups. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Rika all headed left while Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Syaoran turned right. Her cousins walked about ten steps behind Sakura and Tomoyo, and she walked about five behind them, alone. Behind her she heard a voices call her name. She stopped and looked in that direction. Touya rode his bike up to where she was standing and stopped. "Are you walking home?" he asked. The two started walking.   
  
"That I am. No real point in driving a car when the weather's so nice, is there?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Don't you bike home with Yukito? I thought he said today at lunch he lived near you."  
  
Touya laughed, "Well, we usually do walk home, but only if he's not helping a school club with something they're doing."  
  
"He belongs to a lot of clubs?"  
  
Touya laughed once again. It was so strange, he rarely laughed at all, but around Sanae he felt so open, "No, he belongs to none, actually. He just always helps them out when they take on a big project. Today he's helping the booster club meet with the booster clubs of the other high schools and elementary schools to plan the "Fall Festival" on Monday."  
  
"What's the Fall Festival?"  
  
"Oh, it's a big citywide dance for anyone who's not married between the ages of 10 and 24. They're actually kind of fun, the dress is formal and they decorate the hall really nicely."  
  
"That's so cool. They never did anything like that in Hong Kong," she smiled, "I bet Meilin will drag Syaoran, that's probably the real reason she invited him over for dinner." As she said Meilin's name, she pointed to her.  
  
"Are those two dating?" It wasn't that Touya was really interested, but at least he was having a normal conversation with Sanae without sticking to one syllable sentences.  
  
"Dating? No, they're engaged actually." Seeing the look on Touya's face, she quickly added, "It was an arranged marriage, that happens a lot in our family."  
  
"Oh, I see. So you're coming over tonight after dinner?"  
  
"Yup. Around six-thirty or seven."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Well, there's my house." she said, pointing to the bungalow, "Do you want to come in and get a drink or something?"  
  
She wanted him to go into her house? He'd run across the city for her if she asked. He felt like shouting 'YES!!!' and doing a victory dance in the middle of the road. Instead he answered simply, "Sure, sounds great."   
  
She inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. The walls were white and bare, and pieces of furniture were scattered everywhere. "Let me take your coat, Touya." She exited to a room off to the left and said, "Just keep going straight and you'll get to the kitchen." He followed her directions and found the kitchen. He took a seat on one of the stools and waited for her. About thirty seconds later she appeared, "So what would you like to drink? I think we have pop and . . ." she opened the fridge, "pop."   
  
Touya stood up and peered into the open fridge. Sure enough it was bare except for two cans of Sprite(™) and a box of baking soda. Sanae smiled sheepishly, "I kind of have to go shopping before I go to your house. Thank goodness Syaoran's eating at Meilin's tonight. So, you up for a sprite?"  
  
He smiled, "Sure. Do you at least have cups?" He said jokingly.  
  
"Urusei. Yes, I have cups. Maybe you're just not special enough to get one, baka." Sanae said laughing.  
  
Touya joined her. They sat down and drank in near silence. Touya finished his pop at the same time Sanae did. "I guess I'll get going," he said, "Hey, if you're going to be eating alone tonight anyway, do you want to come over early for dinner?  
  
"That's so sweet, but I think I'll just eat here tonight. There's still some stuff I want to move while I have some time, furniture mostly. Thanks for the offer, though." Oh, she wanted to go so badly. Was it really possible to fall in love after a day? But she couldn't go. Dinner leads to dates, dates to a boyfriend, a boyfriend to a husband, and a husband ultimately leads to pain. She had to just stay his friend, that was all she could handle after Nao. The painful, ugly scars on her body were a daily reminder. She wouldn't let herself be hurt again.  
  
Amber orbs were starting to fill with tears and Touya was floored. What did he do? Was it something he said? He didn't want to make her cry, ever. But all he did was ask her to come to his house for dinner. What was so wrong with that? As quickly as the tears appeared, they vanished, replaced by a cheerful smile. "Bye Touya. I'll see you tonight, then." There was something she was hiding.  
  
"Okay, bye Sanae."  
____________  
  
Sakura was sitting on the front porch taking off her skates. She heard the soft sound of bike pedals and looked up. Touya parked his bicycle beside their garage, a kind of disturbed, far off look in his eyes.  
  
"Hi Touya!" she called.  
  
"Hey Sakura." he replied quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
What's wrong? He just made the girl of his dreams cry! For no reason! On top of that he needed to know if it really possible to fall in love after a day because that's how he felt around Sanae. It was crazy! His entire world was collapsing because of this girl. And his sister has the nerve to ask him what's wrong? He was going insane, that's what was wrong!!! "Nothing," he replied calmly, "I'm fine. How was your day?"  
  
  
"Good," Sakura replied. She didn't buy this act of being fine. There was obviously something bothering Touya, she wasn't blind. But then again, he didn't push her yesterday when she was upset, so she wouldn't force him to tell her. "We were supposed to have a math test but Mitzuki-sensei moved it to Monday."  
  
"That's good. I've got some homework I've gotta do." He entered their house without saying anything else.  
  
'Strange,' thought Sakura, 'definitely strange. I wonder what's bugging him.'   
_______  
  
"You want me to go where with you?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"The Fall Festival. It's a dance at the fire-hall on Monday night."  
  
Oh great! A dance. That meant he got to spend a whole night, in uncomfortable clothes, with Meilin. And some people actually claimed dances were fun.   
  
"Syaoran? Are you listening to me?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
"So, do you want to go?"  
  
No! But then again, Sakura might be there. Hmm . . . "Sure Meilin, sounds like fun."  
  
"Great, I got this fabulous dress shipped from Hong Kong. It's silver and . . ."  
  
Syaoran ignored her while she babbled happily on about her dress and shoes. He thought of Sakura. She smiled at him today. If she was going to the dance it would definitely be worth putting up with Meilin for four hours. Maybe he would ask her to dance . . . and maybe she would say yes.  
_____________   
  
"So Sakura, are you going to the Fall Festival?" asked Yukito pleasantly. He was sitting on their couch in the living room, waiting for Touya to come back. He'd gone for a walk after dinner and hadn't returned yet.   
  
"Yeah, it's my first year and I'm really excited."  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
"Just my friends at the moment," she said, working up courage, "Wouldyouliketogowithme?" she blurted, blushing and looking down.  
  
"I'd love to." he said, smiling.  
  
Sakura smiled back. The door opened and shut. Touya came into the living room, the dejected look still on his face. He brightened slightly when he noticed Yukito and greeted him. Just then a low roar was heard in the driveway. The three rushed to the window, joined by Fujitaka, to see what the noise was. A bright yellow mustang convertible, soft cover up, was parking in front of their garage. A figure, carrying a black leather jacket, exited the car and headed for the front door.   
  
Sanae rang the doorbell of the Kinomoto's home and was a bit surprised when it was opened almost immediately. A man with glasses and a friendly smile greeted her. The smile faltered then vanished altogether when he actually looked at her. "Hello." she said uncertainly, "I'm Sanae Li, you must be Touya's father. It's nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san." She bowed deeply and then stood up.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Sanae," he faltered, "You look . . . uh . . . Touya and Yukito are in the   
living room."   
  
"Oh, okay. By the way, this is Touya's coat. He left it at my house this afternoon." She handed him the leather jacket and he also offered to take hers. "Thank-you." she said. Why did he look like he had just seen a ghost? Touya and Yukito met her in the foyer and they headed upstairs to his room to study.  
__________  
  
Sakura stared at the ceiling of her room. She was lying on her bed, thinking. ". . . He left it at my house this afternoon." Was Sanae the reason Touya was so upset after school? Hmm . . .   
  
"That no good Li kid." said Kero, flying along the wall between Touya and Sakura's room, listening, "First she moves in on the cards and magic, and now she's coming to your house. I don't like it. She's trouble."  
  
"Kero, you're getting worried over nothing. First of all, the only thing we know about her is that she can use magic, you don't know if she wants the Clow Cards." Kero opened his mouth to protest, but Sakura rushed on, "And second of all, she's here tonight to study with Touya. She's not here to spy on us or anything."  
  
There was a rap on the door. Sakura got up and answered it, expecting her father. She was surprised to find it was Sanae. She reached into her backpack and produced a small container of chocolate-chip cookies. "These are for you and Kero. I told those two I would only be a second so I'd better get going. Enjoy!" She ducked back out of the room, closing the door behind her. She laughed, the quickest way to a guardian beast's heart was through it's stomach.  
  
Kero scoffed. "I bet she put something in them." However, the aroma of freshly baked cookies quickly drew him over to where Sakura was sitting eating one, "Well, one can't hurt."  
__________  
  
Fujitaka sat in his office. The empty computer screen glared back at him while he stared at the picture on the desk. It was one that was taken years ago and, unlike most of the photos of his wife, it wasn't professionally done. But that was what made it better. It was a photo of the family at the beach about two months before Nadeshiko had died. It was full of smiles.   
  
His was wistful, he'd known that there would be very few moments like this in the future. Nadeshiko's was sincere and kind, as it had been right up until her death. Touya's was the toothless, goofy grin of any seven year old boy. Fujitaka used to see him smile like that daily, but it had been replaced by a sullen, thoughtful look ten years ago. Sakura was busy splashing in the water, a broad smile on her face. She loved the water even then, just like her mother. Fujitaka brushed a stray tear from his cheek and sighed. God, he missed his wife, he thought of her daily as it was. But that girl . . . she looked just like Nadeshiko except for the eyes, which were a soft brown. It hurt him so much to look at her, his heart literally ached. He sighed again and put his head in his hands.  
____________  
  
The three poured over the chemistry notes. Instinctively Sanae looked up, sensing something. There, siting on Touya's bed, was a woman who looked exactly like her. Well, she was the ghost of a woman, more precisely. And she did have different eyes, they were an emerald green. But what did it mean? It couldn't be the mirror card, it wasn't identical enough. On top of that, the woman seemed more preoccupied with watching Touya than her. She noticed a photo on Touya's desk and nearly gasped. It was one of his family, from at least ten years ago, judging by Touya's age. In the picture sat Touya, Sakura, their father, and this woman. She was Touya's mother. No wonder each of the Kinomoto's looked at her so strangely when she met them. Realizing Touya wasn't looking up, the woman smiled at Sanae, and then vanished. Sanae wondered if Touya ever got to see his mother. Did he have that much magic? She had sensed some, but was it powerful enough?  
___________  
  
Touya glanced up just in time to catch his mother's fading form. He noticed Sanae staring intently at the spot that his mom was sitting. Could she see . . . no. "What are you looking at, Sanae?"  
  
She turned guiltily, "Oh...nothing, just thinking." She smiled.  
  
"Okay." Of course she couldn't see his mother. What was he thinking? Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one who could. He sighed and turned back to his notes.   
  
The alarm on Sanae's watch sounded. She glanced at it and stood up. "I can't believe it's already 9:30. I've got to go pick up Syaoran at Meilin's. Bye you guys. Thanks for sharing your notes with me."  
  
"No problem!" answered Yukito, "Bye, and thanks for the cookies. You'll have to give me the recipe, they we're delicious."  
  
"I'll bring it Monday." replied Sanae, "Um. . . Touya?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could you show me where my coat is?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be back in a second, Yukito." Touya said, getting up. Yukito was pouring over his notes again and just nodded.  
  
The two walked down the stairs, drilling each other with chemistry questions. Touya opened the closet and handed Sanae her coat. "Touya, what a noble gas?"  
  
"Located in the last column of the periodic table, noble gasses don't react with anything because their outer level is full. Nobel gasses include helium, neon, argon, krypton, xenon, and radon."  
  
"Very good."  
  
"I've got one more question for you."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Would you like to go to the Fall Festival with me on Monday?"  
  
Would she? Every girl in the school would probably want to go to the dance with such a cute, smart, nice guy like Touya and here he was, asking her to it. But, she had vowed to just stay his friend. Sanae frowned in thought then brightened, friends could go together, she'd just make sure Touya knew they were going as friends. . . later. "I'd love to." She smiled again, it was all she could do to keep from doing a victory dance in the Kinomoto's driveway.  
  
She said yes! Had he ever felt this happy? "Alright, I'll see you at school and I'll probably call you sometime this week-end. Bye, Sanae!" he called. He watched the yellow convertible disappear down the street and smiled broadly. What a girl.   
  
To be continued . . .  
  
By: Kelly M.  
Li Luva  
  
  
Japanese Translations  
  
Urusei-shut up  
Baka- you idiot (at least in this context, some times it's stupid/dumb)  
sensei- teacher   
  
pop- okay it's not Japanese, it's the Canadian word for soda. A.k.a- carbonated beverages. P.S. Sprite please don't sue   
couch- darn I'm proud to be Canadian. Think sofa. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Girl of Their Dreams  
By: Kelly M.  
Chapter 3- The Fall Festival Fiasco   
  
  
Sunday Night:  
  
Sanae collapsed in an easy-chair, sighing contentedly. After two days of painting nonstop, she had finally finished. Now she could take the night off. She sighed again happily. She had just taken a shower and felt completely refreshed.   
  
She sat in the chair, blow-drying her hair. Long locks hung over her eyes as she stared out of the picture window. It was eight o'clock and already dark. The moon had hidden itself behind the clouds and the only light was the unnatural glow cast by the orange streetlights. She stared down the empty street, glad to be done.  
  
Though she should have been completely happy, one thought nagged at the back of her mind. 'Touya hasn't called yet. Does he think Monday is a date? How am I going to tell him I just want to go as friends?' She couldn't handle another boyfriend yet. She thought of Nao and, opening her Rayshon orb, began to store her thoughts.   
______________________  
  
Throwing his apron on a hook, Touya turned to his colleagues, "Ah . . . we're done for another night. If the tips weren't so good, I'd hate being a waiter."  
  
A boy in the group laughed, "Tips or not, I do hate being a waiter. But I kind of like having a place to live and rent's not cheap."  
  
"And neither is tuition," chimed in a girl who'd just started working there.  
  
"Truer words were never spoken, my friends," said the last in the group, a boy named Zen who had trained Touya when he'd first started, "In fact the only one of us who's got it easy is Touya," he said in a friendly, teasing way, "Living at home, still in high school, he's so lucky."  
  
"Lucky? Ha . . . you try working like ten jobs to help support your family and see how lucky you feel." Touya joked back, laughing.  
"The boy's got a point." Zen replied back, a little mystified. Touya hardly ever joked at all, "And may I ask why you're so happy?"  
  
"Thirty dollars says he's got a date for the Fall Festival," said the girl.  
  
"Judging by the way he's turning red, I'd say you're right," laughed Zen. "So, what's she like?"  
  
"She's nice, and funny, and smart, and . . ." replied Touya  
  
Zen interrupted, "And look-wise?"  
  
Touya smiled, "A goddess."   
  
"Atta boy!" he slapped Touya on the back. "Why don't I close up for you so you can go talk to this goddess? You've been working so much that you've been practically living here the past two days and she's probably waiting for you to call. That or she's found a new date."  
  
Touya made a noise of displeasure and laughed, saying, "She probably has. But if you do close up for me, maybe I can appease her. Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem. Now go before I change my mind."  
  
Touya grabbed his coat and rushed out the door, yelling one more thank-you as he went. The real reason he was glad to leave early wasn't Sanae, however. His father was going away on a business trip for a week, and if he hurried home he'd get to say good-bye before the van from the airport came to pick him up. He wanted to ask him a few more things before he left, this was his first time looking after the house and his sister for such a long time, and to be quite honest, he was a little scared. He would probably call Sanae after though, or maybe he'd go visit her. He hopped on his motorcycle and turned out of the parking lot of the restaurant. He had a twenty minute ride home, so he had to hurry.  
________________  
  
'It reeks in here,' thought Syaoran to himself, staring at the freshly painted green walls of his room. He crossed the room and opened the window. Turning, he noticed his math book opened on his desk. He'd finished about half an hour ago but hadn't packed up his work yet. His thoughts had been drifting and he was trying to make sense of them. But how can you make sense of something that just doesn't? Like Sakura. He'd tried to be distant to her, aloof, mean even. And she still was nice to him. He'd seen her on Saturday at the mall while he was shopping with Meilin. She was picking out material with Tomoyo, and waved immediately when she saw him. She was so friendly, so open, so perfect. No wonder he was falling for her, no wonder it hurt him so much when she said she was going with Yukito tomorrow, no wonder his world didn't make sense anymore. He sighed and rested his forehead on the desk.   
  
"Come on Syaoran, life can't be all that bad. Then again, I'm not the one who's engaged to Meilin. What's the matter?" said Sanae, standing in his doorway.  
Syaoran lifted his head and laughed a little, "Nothing really," he said quietly.  
  
"Syaoran . . . I'm Sanae, remember? I can tell when something's bothering you. I'm one of the few in our whole family who can."  
  
"You're the only one, actually," he said, quieter still, "But I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"Too bad," she produced his coat from behind her back and handed it to him, "I was just going out to drown my sorrows in a bowl of chocolate ice-cream and since you obviously have more sorrows than me, you're coming."  
  
He hesitated for a moment and then grabbed his coat. He remembered why he liked Sanae so much: she was easy to talk to, and always had a way to help solve his problems, even if it was just with chocolate. "Sure," he replied. It would be nice to sit down and talk it through with her.  
  
"Besides, I'm gonna need you to give me directions."  
  
Syaoran laughed, something he thought was impossible to do just minutes ago, "I knew there had to be a catch. And may I ask what sorrows you could possibly have?"  
  
"Oh, I have my sorrows."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"Do you want ice-cream or not?"  
___________________  
  
"The health and hospital cards are on top of the fridge, so is the money for groceries, the keys to my car, and the number of the hotel I'm staying at," said Fujitaka, putting on his coat, "If there are any major problems, call me and I'll come home, otherwise call a neighbour. And be good you two" He ran out the door, a suitcase in hand.  
  
"Bye dad," called Sakura and Touya, "Have fun!"  
  
"Bye," he said, climbing into the taxi-van. "I'll call you as soon as I get there." The door shut and the van drove off, leaving Touya and Sakura standing on the front porch.  
  
Touya turned to his sister, "Well, I guess it's just you and me, eh squirt?"  
  
"Yeah. Why did dad leave you the car?"   
  
"Because I don't really have any place to put groceries on my motorcycle and it's kind of useful to have something to eat when the food we have at home runs out. "  
  
Sakura laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is. Anyway, I've got some homework to do."  
  
"Have fun." said Touya teasingly.  
  
"I always do." said Sakura sarcastically.   
  
"I'll be downstairs typing a biology lab if you need me."  
  
"Okay."  
____________  
  
  
Sakura scribbled the last solution into her note book and breathed a sigh of relief, she was finally done. She collapsed on her bed and glanced at the clock. It read 7:53 p.m. By this time tomorrow she would be at the Fall Festival, in the gorgeous blush pink dress Tomoyo had made her, with her hair piled up, whirling around the dance floor to soft music with Syaoran . . . Yukito, not Syaoran, she corrected herself. Why had she said Syaoran just now? Because she wanted to be going with him. She'd only asked Yukito because she'd heard Meilin was going to ask Li-kun. It was weird, she was so sure what she felt for Yukito was love, and, even though she felt something entirely different toward Syaoran, it felt like love too. How could she love two people? She sighed, maybe she'd go talk to Touya to get her mind off it.   
  
As though he'd read her mind, Touya knocked at the door. "Sakura . . . ?" he said, gingerly pushing the door open.  
  
"Come in," said Sakura. Kero froze on her bed, "What would you like?"  
  
"I was just coming to tell you that I'm going to go over to . . . " the sound of a doorbell interrupted Touya in mid sentence. The siblings clattered down the stairs to see who it was. Two sparkling amber eyes met them at the door.  
  
Sanae smiled brightly. After discussing their problems over a chocolate fudge sundae, she and Syaoran had decided that the best way to solve her problem was for her to be honest and tell Touya she didn't want to date him. They also came up with a plan to get Sakura to dance with Syaoran, but that had to wait until tomorrow. "I was wondering if you two would like to join us for a walk. It's kind of cold, but actually very nice for this time of year."  
  
"Did you just say 'join us'? I think you've miscounted." said Touya.  
  
"Nope, Syaoran just preferred to wait on the sidewalk," replied Sanae. As Sanae said this, Touya noticed a small figure standing in the shadows. "So, are you going to come or not?"  
  
Sakura looked at Touya hopefully. As much as he detested the kid, his sister seemed to have befriended him . . . and it *would* be nice to talk to Sanae. "Yeah, we'll come," he said, "let us just get our coats and the keys, we'll be out in a second."  
"Okay." The heavy oak door closed and Sanae joined her cousin on the sidewalk.  
  
"You only said that he liked you," said Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"You never said that you liked him back."  
  
"I don't," she protested, "he's just . . . "  
  
"Sanae . . . I'm Syaoran, remember? ," He said, mimicking her from earlier, "You obviously like him, I can tell be the way you talk to him."  
  
"Well, maybe a little."  
  
"You're head over heels."  
  
"But . . ." The door opened and out walked Touya and Sakura. Sanae quickly changed subjects, "Sakura, I really like your coat."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The group started down the street, Sakura and Syaoran walking beside each other, and Touya falling into step with Sanae. Touya and Sanae lingered about 10 steps behind Sakura and Syaoran, preferring to talk privately. Sanae figured this was for best, as it was a delicate subject. (AN: don't say you haven't been warned the convo here is a little confusing. But how do you write two conversations at once. HOW? *Kelly has a nervous breakdown and collapses on her keyboard* dsgfdasfdsfskvcbndsju)  
  
"So, are you ready for the math test tomorrow?" asked Syaoran, casting Sakura a furtive glance which she caught.  
  
"As ready as I can be," replied Sakura, glancing back nervously, "How about you?"  
  
"I think I'm good." said Syaoran.  
  
"That's good." replied Sakura. Silence.   
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"So . . ."  
  
"So . . ."  
"So, you're going with Yukito to the Fall Festival tomorrow night?" asked Syaoran shyly, trying desperately to sound casual.  
  
"Yes," replied Sakura, 'But I want to go with you,' she thought. "And you're going with Meilin?"  
  
"Yeah. She asked me so . . ." he said, trailing off. 'So I said yes because I knew I didn't stand a chance with you,' he finished in his head. He looked at her, then quickly looked down. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and secretly hoped she couldn't see the deep crimson blush in the dark.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm okay with that," replied Touya, "I have no problems with us just going as friends." Inside though, he was stung by her words, but, come to think of it, not surprised. Why would a beautiful, smart, witty girl like Sanae want to date a guy like him?  
  
He looked so hurt. She had hurt this wonderful, intelligent, kind, perfect man. How could she live with herself? "There are just some things in my past you couldn't understand. I mean, you're a wonderful guy, I'm just not ready for a relationship right now."  
  
'Oh great,' thought Touya, 'the old "it's not you, it's me" speech. Things in her past . . . yeah right. She just didn't want to date him. She never did. He had just tricked himself into thinking that.' He sighed, "It's okay, I understand. It'll be great to go as friends."  
  
"I'm so glad," she smiled, "We're going to walk right? The hall's only about five minutes away, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Are you sure you don't want me to take the car?"  
  
"Positive. We'll just walk from my house."  
  
"You know, only fools are positive."  
  
"Are you positive about that?"  
  
"Yes." They laughed. The joke, as bad as it was, broke the earlier tension. "Do you mind if my sister and Yukito walk with us?"  
  
"As long as you don't mind Meilin and Syaoran walking with us too."  
  
"I don't." By this time, they had circled the block and were standing in front of the Kinomoto's house. Sakura and Syaoran were already standing on the front walkway, saying goodnight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in home room tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran blushed and looked down at the ground, "good luck on the math test."  
  
"You too. Bye Syaoran."  
  
"Bye Sakura."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Sanae," said Touya.  
  
"Until tomorrow then," she said, giving him a quick, friendly peck of the cheek. "Sleep well Touya."  
  
Touya stood wide-eyed on his front porch. She had just said she didn't want to date him, but she kissed him! He was overcome with joy and confusion but in essence, wasn't that what love felt like? He didn't know, and didn't care! He felt crazy around her, thoughts racing this way and that but he loved every minute of it. She was such a magnificent creature, how could he help but love her? Did she honestly try to make him go insane? By the time he looked up, Sanae and her cousin had already started walking down the street. He sighed, he'd probably never know.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sanae was sitting in a garden, the sun warm on her face. She could smell the sweet grass, and the wind was billowing her dress. Birds sang sweet melodies, twittering with the joy of spring, and Sanae listened with quiet reverence. She felt as though could stay here forever.   
  
Suddenly she was not alone. An older man was approaching her and in the bright sunlight she strained to see who it was. She'd never met him before, but he seemed to know her.   
  
As he drew nearer, she surveyed his features. He was certainly attractive, long brown hair pulled back, tall, thin but still muscular, and the glasses gave him an intelligent look. With him he carried a staff, similar to her own.   
  
He spoke, his voice kind, "My child, how good to see you."  
  
"Child?" Sanae didn't follow. He wasn't her father, "Who are you?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Clow Reed," he replied, "There is something I must tell you Sanae," he said seriously.  
  
"*The* Clow Reed?" she asked, truly shocked. She caught herself before she continued, she'd forgotten to be polite, "What did I do, great master of the cards?" She bowed deeply, not looking up.   
  
He laughed, "No need to be so formal, dear one. I will not be the master of the cards for much longer anyway." He grasped her hand and pulled her up gently, "Stand, let me see you. It's been such a long time."  
  
"I don't understand what you mean."  
  
"It's all right. I've come to warn you not let yourself fall in love again."  
  
"With all due respect sir, I've never been in love before."   
  
"But you were. You learned to love him, didn't you?"  
  
"Who?" This didn't make sense.  
  
"Nao. You did love him before he. . .," Clow paused. "Just don't let your heart be taken again. It can only lead to . . . " His voice was cut off as a cold wind whipped across the field. Heavy fog closed around her and she could no longer see Clow. The grayness choked her, lungs tightening. She was falling, mist becoming denser with every passing second.   
  
She hit the ground hard, gasping. She heard a voice, one she recognized, wishing she didn't. It was as cold as the air, "Sanae, aren't you glad to see me?" his lips pulled back into a sneer.   
  
"Stay away from me! You can't hurt me anymore!" she was crying. "What are you doing here?"   
  
He stared at her with cold, roan red eyes, ignoring her cries, "I will find you. You can't hide forever, my love."  
  
"NO!"  
  
She awoke, cold perspiration on her forehead. In the darkness nearby hovered Syaoran, "Sanae, are you okay? You were screaming, I couldn't get you to wake up." His face was filled with worry.   
  
She took deep breaths, 'It's just a dream, he won't find me, it's just a dream.' she repeated in her head. "Yeah, only a bad dream."  
  
"Are you sure?" he looked concerned, "It. . . it wasn't prophetic, was it?"  
  
"No," she lied, "I'm fine, go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up."  
  
Syaoran didn't look convinced, but did as he was told.  
_________  
  
Monday:  
(4:45 p.m.)  
"No, Syaoran, you should go tonight," said Meilin, "I'll only be sleeping anyway. Have fun." On one hand, she wanted him to stay with her, but on the other, there *was* only one fall festival a year and she really didn't want to make him miss it because she had to go and catch the flu. And what if he got sick from being around her? She'd hate herself afterwards. Though she was kind of militant about it, she truly did love Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran shifted uncomfortably in the easy chair. He was sitting in the Li living room, talking to Meilin. After she didn't show up at school, he went over to see if she was okay. He found her lying on the couch in her pyjamas, sick, which eventually brought them to the inevitable question: Would he go tonight without her? He was fairly certain she was going ask him to stay, but she didn't, "Are you sure?" he asked. It just didn't seem like Meilin to let him go like that.  
  
"Sure I'm sure," she smiled weakly, "You better go home and start getting ready." She noticed the still unsure look on his face. "Please go tonight. It's okay, I promise."  
  
"All right," he said uncertainly, "Feel better."  
  
"I'll try. Bye Syaoran, have fun."  
  
"I'll try."  
___________  
  
(7:05)  
  
"Tomoyo, thank you so much. I'm going to have the prettiest dress at the dance," said Sakura, twirling around.   
  
Tomoyo was over at Sakura's house, getting ready for the fall festival, and both her dress and the one she designed for Sakura were gorgeous. Sakura's was a blush pink ball style gown, which touched the floor. The skirt was full, supported by crinoline, and had a metallic shimmer. The bodice was embroidered with delicate burgundy roses and had spaghetti straps. Tomoyo had also made her a matching shawl, which draped just right. It suited Sakura to perfection. Tomoyo's was a sky blue dress, short sleeved with a lightly patterned translucent material over a thicker, plain blue satin.   
  
"I was no problem. I can't believe the dance starts in less than half an hour," said Tomoyo, excitedly.   
  
"I know," replied Sakura, "And we'll probably be leaving here in about ten minutes because we have to pick up Yukito and Sanae. I can't wait."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran stared at himself critically in the mirror, scrutinizing his looks. His tie wasn't quite straight, and his dark chestnut hair hung over his eyes more than usual. He needed a haircut . . . hell, what he really needed was a lobotomy. Why did he care what he looked like? It wasn't as though *his* date was going to be there. He just couldn't count on his brain these days, always going off on wild tangents. It was because of her, dammit! 'I can't get her off my mind . . . and she doesn't even care.' He sighed and the amber eyes turned to a sullen brown. "She doesn't even care," he repeated in a whisper.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touya adjusted his tie and straightened his hair for the eighth time. It wasn't a date, so why did he feel like it was? He looked into the mirror and sighed. He'd never felt this way about a girl before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"For goodness sakes Syaoran, straighten your tie," said Sanae, glancing at her cousin, "And can you do up my zipper?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah, sure," he pulled at the tie until it was straight and zipped her dress up, "So when is Touya coming?"  
  
"In five minutes, maybe less" she said, moving a piece of his hair, "There, that's better." She smiled approvingly. "You clean up well."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," he replied, laughing. "Are you bringing the house keys?"  
  
"Yeah, they're in my purse." The doorbell rang, "That's probably Touya."  
  
She and Syaoran met Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, and Sakura at the door.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Wow, look at Syaoran,' thought Sakura. He was wearing a dark, charcoal grey suit with a white dress shirt, and matching metallic gray vest and tie. Sakura had never seen him look so . . . wow. And with Meilin gone . . . 'No, Yukito's my date,' she scolded herself, 'Syaoran's just . . .'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Insane, it's official. I must be.' Thought Touya, looking at Sanae, 'Otherwise she couldn't become more perfect every time I see her. UGH. . . . What is wrong with me? One look at her and I melt.' He shook his head in frustration. How could he help but melt? She was wearing a fitted dress of steel-blue that had a slit just up past her knee. It had a high, Chinese-style neck with a keyhole below it, which was trimmed with gold, as were the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. Her hair was curly and down, with delicate pale yellow roses inserted everywhere. She looked . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
'Really handsome,' thought Sanae, 'I mean, they say every guy looks good in a suit, but Touya's definitely no exception.' Why couldn't she date him, again? Oh yeah, she didn't want to be hurt. But, it certainly couldn't hurt to look. Could it? She didn't know anymore. She was so . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
' . . .different it in a dress. I've never seen Sakura look this beautiful before,' thought Syaoran. Why did she have to be going tonight with Yukito? He was sure he liked her . . . no, loved her, but she would never feel anything more toward him but friendship. Why was it so hard to be in love?   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Touya, you look really handsome," said Sanae, breaking the gaping silence of the group.  
  
"Thanks," replied Touya, blushing slightly, "You look beautiful."  
  
Syaoran eyed him suspiciously. He wasn't sure he liked Touya looking at Sanae in that light. He hadn't said anything before to Sakura because he'd promised Sanae he wouldn't fight with Touya and that's what made Sakura's brother mad, but if Touya was going to start it . . . "So do you Sakura. I've never seen you look this nice." It was the truth, but as soon as he said it he felt embarrassed.  
  
He thought she looked beautiful! So what if he was a little awkward in saying it, that didn't make it any less special to her. "Thank you Syaoran. You look really handsome, too."  
  
Way to go Syaoran! She was so happy for her cousin, but a little confused. Syaoran had said he was almost completely sure Sakura had a crush on Yukito, but from what she could see, it looked like Sakura had a crush on him. She wasn't even walking with Yukito. She was beside her cousin. Oh well, all the better for Syaoran! He deserved some happiness. He'd certainly earned it.  
  
Did his sister just say that she thought that kid was handsome? Any other person, fine. He really didn't even mind Sakura's crush on Yukito, but why the brat? It was a good thing Yukito was Sakura's date or he'd have to keep an eye on those two all night  
  
"Hey kid," asked Touya, a little caustically, "Where's your fiancé? Don't tell me you're going alone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
'Fiancé? Does Touya mean Meilin? All those times I thought Syaoran . . . but he doesn't. He was enga . . . God, why didn't he just tell me?' Sakura felt an awful void in the pit of her stomach, mixed with fury and sadness bubbling up from deep inside. 'He could have saved me from this . . . this emptiness'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran looked at Touya with both scorn and confusion. How did he find out he and Meilin were engaged? He saw a look of hurt cross Sakura's face and flinched. He hadn't told anyone in his class about their betrothal. There really hadn't been a need to. 'But now, thanks to you,' he thought, glaring at Touya with sheer and utter contempt, 'I get the unpleasant job of telling Sakura. And to top it all off, you've ruined any chance I had with her tonight!' He noticed the smug smirk on Touya's face, 'But that was the whole point, wasn't it?'  
  
Sanae noticed her cousin clenching and unclenching his fists, a sure sign he was furious, nearly to the breaking point of his temper. It was something he did unconsciously, but she picked up on it easily. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and focused, waiting for the release and blackness to come. Though it took a lot of energy, this was something she had to do from time to time to protect Syaoran. That was her job, her soul reason for existing was to serve him. Though, he didn't know it, no one in the clan did.   
  
'Syaoran, it's okay. Take a deep breath and calm down. It's going to be all right, just explain to Sakura that your engagement was arranged. She'll understand.' Syaoran felt the presence in his mind and shuddered involuntarily. He'd been away from Sanae so long, he'd forgotten what it felt like. She spoke again. 'Don't worry about Touya. He's just afraid to let his sister grow up. That's all'  
  
'Thanks.' Syaoran looked down at his hand and noticed his knuckles turning white. He released the fist slowly. 'I almost lost it.'  
  
'I noticed.' Sanae thought dryly. Through Syaoran's eyes she glanced over at her body, still talking enthusiastically with the group. It was obvious they had moved onto a lighter topic. 'Just tell her later, when you have the chance to be alone. Go for a walk or something.'   
  
'I think I will. You know that I hate when you do this. It makes me feel, I don't know, not quite . . . normal, I guess.'  
  
'We're magicians. We're not supposed to be normal. You of all people should know that.'  
  
'You sound just like my mom. No scratch that, Meilin.'  
  
'All of a sudden I don't like your mind anymore,' she teased, 'I have to go back anyway, I'm using up too much power.'  
  
And she was gone. Syaoran felt the familiar but still unusual lightness, followed by his normal thoughts, *only* his thoughts. He suddenly felt very alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Sanae blinked. She hated the feeling of returning back. It was like waking up in the middle of the night and sitting bolt upright in your bed, without the faintest idea why. Her cousin was right. It wasn't normal. She wasn't normal, and she never could be again. Not with her past. And with her future being what it was . . . maybe the dreams were wrong. But, they never had been before. 'Stop it,' she scolded. She couldn't think like that now, not tonight, tonight was for fun. She listened to the conversation.   
  
"Oh wow, is that the hall?" asked Sakura in awe. The building was decorated with delicate white lights and stood out against the dark sky like it was enchanted with fireflies.   
  
"Yeah," said Yukito smiling, "Wait until you see it on the inside."  
  
The group entered the hall. It was gorgeous. There were tiny white lights everywhere, including over the doors and on the stage, which was also covered in ivy and white roses. They were already at least 100 people there. A girl in a red dress was hurrying over to where they had just entered and Yukito waved to her.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked politely.  
  
"Awful Yukito, the boy in charge of the drink table got the flu and I'm trying to manage both that and the donations table. "  
  
"You poor thing," he said sympathetically.  
  
"Thanks, but no time for pity now. Can you take over one of the tables? If you can't its okay,  
I'm just in a bind and I'd love the help."  
  
"Sure, no problem," he said kindly, "You don't mind, do you Sakura?"  
  
"No, it's okay." That would leave her time to talk with Syaoran tonight, "Go ahead."  
  
Yukito rushed off with the girl and Sakura heard her name called, "Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran . . . over here!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Touya watched his sister hurry to meet her friends and instinctively took a step in the same direction. Sanae placed a hand gently on his chest and said, "Don't follow, let her have her night. And we'll have ours," she cooed. Sanae smiled suggestively and Touya's heart beat with an intensity he'd never felt before.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Chiharu calling her. She was standing with Yamazaki, Naoko, and Rika by the stage near the DJ. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran made their way through the crowd to where they were standing. "We were worried you guys weren't going to come," said Naoko.  
  
Yamazaki turned to Syaoran, "I was severely outnumbered by girls, thank goodness you came."  
  
Syaoran made a noise of indifference. It wasn't that he didn't like Takashi, in fact he was the only guy friend Syaoran had ever made in his life, he just wasn't really comfortable in big groups. He enjoyed being on his own. Besides, Meilin did enough socializing for the both of them, usually. He kind of felt awkward and out-of-place without her. Maybe he should just go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Um . . . sure, I'll dance with you," said Sanae, looking away with slight embarrassment. She had really wanted to dance with Touya, but he'd left her in search of refreshments for the moment and it was impolite to just say no, even if he was so much older . . . and her cousin's teacher.  
  
"Great," he practically beamed as he led her to the center of the dance floor. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to sway in time with the music. "You know," he whispered softly, tickling her ear, "You're the most beautiful girl here tonight."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Maybe we could go out for a drink sometime."  
  
"I don't think it would be right, you being Syaoran's teacher and all."  
  
"You're right. It would be improper. I'm sorry," he started to pull away, red coloring his cheeks.  
  
Sanae looked up at him. Sure he was a teacher, but he was also just a normal human-being too.   
  
"We can at least finish our dance," she persuaded.  
  
"Okay."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What is he doing?' wondered Rika in disbelief, 'I thought he loved me. But look at the way he's holding her, talking to her, looking at her . . . I knew she was trouble the first time I saw her.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Why is this happening?' thought Syaoran glancing at his cousin, 'Touya's bad enough . . . but Terada-sensei? What's Sanae thinking?'  
________  
  
(7:50)  
  
'Where is Touya?' It had been nearly a half an hour since he'd left her, and though she certainly didn't have a shortage of dance partners, Sanae really wanted to talk to him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay . . . ," replied Syaoran uncertainly, "We can dance." He placed his arms around Tomoyo's waist and they moved slowly toward the center of the hall.   
"So, where's Meilin?" asked Tomoyo innocently, after about 10 seconds of silence.  
  
"She's still sick," he replied guardedly, there was something else she wanted to ask him, she was just working up to it. He'd known Tomoyo long enough to tell she was about to drop a bomb.  
  
"Oh, that's not good." 5. . . 4 . . .  
  
"No, but she'll probably be back tomorrow or Wednesday." 3 . . . 2 . . .  
  
"Great. So, when are you going to ask Sakura to dance?" . . .1  
  
And there it was. "Wha . . . ?" Even though he was expecting it, it still came as a shock. He opened his mouth and closed it again, shaking his head. He was speechless. Tomoyo giggled, light dancing in her blue eyes. Damn her!  
  
"What's the matter Syaoran?" If it were someone else, it might have been tinged with sarcasm or teasing, but Tomoyo's voice was filled with genuine concern.  
  
"How did you . . . ?" he asked, trailing off. Were his feelings really that noticeable? Sakura probably thought he was throwing himself at her. STUPID!!! One look and his guard must've been let down, even though he tried so hard to keep it up around her. What an idiot he was. What a fool.   
  
"Don't worry it's not obvious." she replied, seeing the look in his eyes. "I just noticed the way you looked at her tonight, the way you've been looking at her since your cousin came. And the way she looked back at you," said Tomoyo, with a trail of wistfulness tinting the last sentence. She paused and then continued, more brightly, "There's something different about you since Sanae came. You're more . . . " she searched for the appropriate word, "self-assured, I guess."  
  
"Well . . . maybe." Tomoyo wasn't the first person to say that. In fact, Sanae would've been his ideal mate, the stave had chosen her, if it wasn't for her . . . past. But they saw each other as friends, equals, nothing more. He was more confident around her because her self-confidence was contagious, but she was nothing like Sakura.  
  
"Then ask her to dance." The song ended and they broke apart, leaving Syaoran in deep thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~   
  
He looked so cute with his brow furrowed in thought, Sakura couldn't help but giggle to herself. She'd seen him do it a thousand times, especially when they were capturing the cards, but each time it made her tingle inside. A warm hand taped her on the shoulder and she spun in surprise.   
It was Yukito.  
  
He smiled kindly at her, "I managed to get a five minute break, do you want to dance?"  
  
She stared at him wide-eyed. How could there be two perfect men in her life? "Sure."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Of course, who am I to disappoint one of Syaoran's friends?" So what if the kid was only ten, he was a cutie, plus it wasn't serious.   
  
"Really?" asked Yamazaki, smiling from ear to ear. He cleared his throat in an attempt to sound more dignified, "I mean, let's dance then."  
  
I didn't work, and Sanae had to suppress a giggle, "All right. But don't you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Um . . . possibly."  
  
"And she's not upset with this?"  
  
"Chiharu? Of course not."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I don't like her,' concluded Chiharu to herself. 'Look at Yamazaki-kun . . . ugh! I hate her.'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Touya concealed himself once again in the shadows. Though he hated to admit it, he was hiding from Sanae. After she had said she wanted to have a special night with him, he got scared and ran off, making up a stupid excuse about needing something to drink. He was scared of his feelings for her. He'd never experienced anything so intense, so pure, so right, in his life, he'd never loved like this before. He'd been strong for his sister when their mother had died, he had to be. But one look at this girl and all his strength melted away, he just wanted her to hold him forever, and the ferocity of this shook him deep inside. But she doesn't want it . . .   
  
Touya chuckled in spite of himself as he watched Sanae move around the dance floor with one of the kids from Sakura's class. She sure had a wide age range of admirers. He'd even seen her dancing with one of the elementary school teachers earlier. You'd never catch him doing that.  
  
"What are you doing hiding in the shadows?" said a sweet female voice.  
  
Touya met a pair of laughing yellow eyes. It was Sakura's teacher, Kaho Mitsuki and she was standing right in front of him as though she'd appeared by magic. She was beautiful, long auburn hair pulled into a sweeping up-do, a delicate white dress tracing her intricate curves, he was speechless, "I . . . um."  
  
"The song's not quite over, do you want to dance?"  
  
"Oh . . . Okay."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The song ended and the couples broke apart. Sanae noticed Touya walking away from a very pretty woman and felt a twinge in her heart that she couldn't quite explain. 'Oh well, I'll just ask him for the next dance. A slow song came on and Sanae crossed the room to where Touya was standing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Would you . . . um . . ." Syaoran trailed off, he sounded like an idiot. Maybe if he just walked away now, he'd still have some of his dignity intact.  
  
"Would I what, Syaoran? ," Sakura asked with concern. Was there something wrong? It certainly looked so from the expression on his face.   
  
"Would you . . . liketodancewithme?" he blurted, words tumbling over top of one another as they rushed out of his mouth. 'She's going to say no, she's going to laugh at me, she's going to . . . '  
  
"Sure," she replied, a warm smile spreading across her face, "I'd love to."  
  
'She'd love to?' He was elated, a genuine smile tickled at his lips and for once in his life he let it show as he took Sakura in his arms and listened to the song.  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
"Do you want to dance?" asked Touya, embarrassedly.  
  
"I'd be delighted," replied Sanae, as the words to the song flowed out of the speakers.  
She's running, he's walking behind  
He's trying, but he's last in her line  
  
His love's dying, but he keeps on trying  
He lives in fear, with a love that's clear  
He's got love that he needs to give  
But she's afraid to let him in  
  
To her world with no together  
She can't see him in her picture  
She wants love but her heart won't let her   
Let him in  
He's walking behind  
He's walking behind  
  
The phone's ringing, is it her on the line  
Does he answer, or is he wasting his time?  
  
Her love's dying, but she keeps on trying  
She lives in fear, with a love that's clear  
She's got love that she needs to give  
But he's afraid to let her in  
  
To his world with no together  
He can't see her in his picture  
He wants love but his heart won't let him   
Let her in  
She's walking behind  
  
They got a love to give  
But they're afraid to let it in  
She's got a love to give  
And he's got a love to give  
So let 'em in  
  
To a world with no together  
  
Sanae closed her eyes and rested her head on his strong shoulder, this felt so perfect. She wished he could hold her like this forever; the world disappeared, her problems, her past, her future, there was just him and her, together.   
  
Touya pulled her warm body into a tighter embrace and, keeping one hand on the small of Sanae's back, stroked her long hair with the other. If he could have, he would've prolonged this moment for an eternity. This felt right, unlike anything else ever had before. She was made for him, and he was sure he loved her. "Sanae, I'd really like to go on a date with you sometime."  
"Oh Touya, don't you understand? I can't. It's . . ." she trailed off, tears welling up in her expressive eyes, "complicated. " She sighed. "I can't give you a relationship. I . . . just can't. Please understand," she pleaded.  
  
"I do," said Touya, pulling her closer, feeling her body tremble with sobs, "I'm sorry I pushed you."   
  
Syaoran drew Sakura closer to him, and she didn't resist. He wanted to hold her, protect her forever. He never wanted to let go. Syaoran renewed his vow to always guard her no matter what, then pulled her against him and closed his eyes, overcome by the intoxicating smell of her hair.   
  
He pulled her closer, Sakura felt so safe in his arms. As though nothing could hurt her, as if she were immune to the thorns of the world, as if nothing could go wrong with him holding her.   
  
One thought pricked at the back of her mind, Syaoran was engaged to Meilin, or at least that's what Touya had implied. She had to know, she couldn't fall so hard for a man she could never have. As the song ended, she pulled away and looked deeply into his amber eyes. The guarded look had been replaced by a softer, almost bashful glance. He looked so different, so happy, but she had to ask him. "Syaoran, are you engaged to Meilin?"  
  
"I. . . yes, I am," he admitted reluctantly, "but . . . "  
  
Sakura interrupted him, tears spilling down her cheeks relentlessly, "Why didn't you tell me? Why?" She turned and fled out of the hall. Her heart ached, she had to get away from him.   
  
Syaoran followed her, weaving in and out of the crowd, "Sakura, stop!" he yelled vainly after her, she wasn't even slowing. He continued to follow, calling her name.  
  
Touya and Sanae turned instinctively, Touya hearing his sister's name and Sanae hearing her cousin yell with a passion and urgency that he rarely used. They watched Sakura, followed seconds later by Syaoran, run out the door and immediately ran after them. Touya got easily ahead of Sanae and she mentally cursed her heels. In the distance she watched Syaoran starting to gain on Sakura, who was probably faced with the same problem.  
  
Sakura's chest felt ready to burst, why wouldn't Syaoran just leave her alone? She heard her brother call her name and felt even more frustrated. Didn't they understand she just wanted to be by herself? Syaoran was right behind her, and Touya wasn't much farther back. In an attempt to lose them for at least for a little bit longer, she darted across the street.   
  
What's she doing? Syaoran watched her make it to the other side of the street and followed directly behind her. That was when he heard the car horn blare. He hadn't even noticed it, the lights were off and he'd been so focused on Sakura. He stood, frozen with fear, all his training and calm left him as he waited for the impact, he was going to die.  
  
Touya pushed himself forward, arms pumping, head down, he couldn't let that kid be killed. Sanae loved him too much, he could tell by the way she looked at him, the same way their father looked at Sakura and himself.   
  
Sanae clenched her hands and closed her eyes, forcing herself to focus. If she didn't, she could never save Syaoran. She felt the ancient power bubble inside of her, 'Just a little bit longer,' she felt as though she was going to burst inside. It was too much to bear, she felt so weak, but still she pushed it down. She felt the immense magic course through her entire body. It was time. She screamed from it then focused, chanting the familiar words in Cantonese, feeling the power escape, doing its work. She fainted.  
  
Syaoran's knee connected with the hard concrete, sending pain shooting through his leg. He was thrown back, hitting his head. Had Sakura's brother just pushed him out of the way, saved his life? His head hurt, he was so confused. Thoughts came in fragments, he . . . he needed to stand up, find Sanae.  
  
Touya closed his eyes, the car was just inches away, rubber squealing, and braced himself for the hit. It didn't come. He counted to ten, then opened his eyes. The car was brushing up against his pant-leg, the driver asleep, the engine off. What had happened? He looked over at his sister who was kneeling beside the kid, urging him stay sitting. Looking at Touya in disbelief, she got up and rushed over to where he was standing, locking him in a hug, "Oh, Touya you're okay."   
  
She started to cry, and he held her close, comforting her, "It's okay, shh, don't cry, I'm fine, it's okay." What more could he say?   
  
She pulled back from him, and stared at him thoughtfully, "I was so afraid I was going to lose you." She hugged him again, burying her head in his chest.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran bit his lip but he couldn't help the yelp of pain that escaped. Where was Sanae? She'd obviously stopped the car, so where did she go? He wanted her here, he was all alone, Sakura had even left his side. How much time had passed? His head was spinning from the throe and he couldn't concentrate. He tried once again to stand up and cried out with agony, collapsing back on the cold street. He blacked out for a moment and found himself staring at Sakura and Touya when his eyes refocused. He tried to sit up, "Where's Sanae?" He felt so weak, their voices seemed so far away.   
  
Touya placed his hands on his shoulders, keeping him on the ground, "Shh, stay lying down. We're going to go find her, she was right behind us so she's got to be around here somewhere," he said soothingly. He could tell the kid was hurt. Touya had never seen a leg bent at that angle before, it was badly twisted, but not just that. He was seriously shaken. He wasn't going to die or anything, but Touya still didn't mean to push him that hard, it had happened so fast. And how had the car stopped? He'd heard a girl scream, then a strange language. He'd heard it before . . . when he was fighting at school with the brat. Sanae? Thoughts raced around in his head, "Sakura, stay with him. I'm going to go find Sanae. Make sure he doesn't get up!" he called the last instruction while running down the street.   
  
"Syaoran, hold on just a little bit longer, Touya will get help," said Sakura, trying to assure Syaoran. He was always so strong, so in control, it was bizarre to see him like this, he was almost in shock. She folded up her shawl and placed it under his head.  
  
Syaoran looked up at Sakura, she was on the verge of tears. He didn't mean to trouble her like this, lines of worry creased her forehead, and she stroked his hand. God, his head hurt. He couldn't focus. Where was Sanae? Was she okay? Was Sakura? Tears streamed freely down her face now. Syaoran closed his eyes, and spoke weakly, forcing the pain out of his voice, keeping it even, "Sakura, don't worry. I'll be fine." It was true, he wasn't hurt that badly, he'd been through training sessions much worse than this. And he was only seven then. But what about Sanae? She was always so frail after doing a major spell like that. He hoped Touya would find her soon.  
  
"Sanae!" yelled Touya, running down the street. The cold air burned his lungs but he kept yelling, running. He had to find her, "Sanae!"   
  
"Yeah . . . ?" came the whispered reply.  
  
She was huddled, knees held to her chest, head down. She was shaking uncontrollably and Touya stared at her, "What . . . happened?" he knelt beside her, out of breath. She was silent, pulling her legs in closer to her. Touya asked again, this time a slightly different question, "You stopped . . . stopped the car, didn't you?" Sanae didn't reply, but did look up at him.  
  
She asked timidly, "Is Syaoran . . . ?"  
  
Touya's eyes widened, he'd almost forgotten about him. Sanae, seeing the look on his face, buried her head in her legs once more, weeping. "Oh God, he is." Her cousin, her friend, she'd tried to save him, she'd thought her magic was strong enough. She'd failed.  
  
"No . . . no he's not. But his leg is in really bad shape. He . . . he was asking about you. They're just up the street . . . Syaoran and Sakura, I mean. I'm going to go to the hall and call for help, Sakura didn't have her mobile phone tonight. You go meet them." Touya was up on his feet, still panting, lifting Sanae up with him.   
  
She had to lean up against the tree to keep from falling, she looked at him, "Touya, don't get help. I can handle it. Just help me get over there."  
  
"What?" he looked at her questioningly, "But he needs an ambulance."  
  
"It's okay. Just trust me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Sanae don't," Syaoran pleaded, "You're too weak." She was preparing for the transfer spell, one of the most difficult ones she knew, even he'd yet to master it. Then again she was a healer, a special type of sorceress or sorcerer who learnt spells to help heal other magicians. His father had been one. But this spell affected Sanae for days, even when she was up to full power, and she could barely stand just now.   
  
"It's okay," she replied, "I want to." She placed her hand over his heart and closed her eyes, dropping her voice to a low monotone, "Spirits of my ancestors, help me, I beg. Bequeath your powers to my hand so I may take this undue pain for my own and heal the mortal body of the bearer." She repeated it over and over, concentrating deeply. Touya watched a faint red glow travel slowly from the boy's heart, and up Sanae's arm until she was fully bathed in the eerie light. She fell back and screamed, cries penetrating the darkness of the night. It felt like every cell in her body was dying. Only a few more seconds. She collapsed on the ground, still awake, but barely. She forced herself into a sitting position and looked at Syaoran. He was on his feet, crouching near her. She grabbed his shoulder, pulling herself up. She smiled weakly, "You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you," he said, steadying her.  
  
She looked up at Touya, who was standing, staring at her, open-mouthed, "So, you did stop the car?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she admitted reluctantly, there was no point in denying it now. He was magical too, he would understand. But what she saw in Touya's eyes made her shudder. It wasn't understanding. It was hardly tolerance. The blue eyes held nothing but fear, absolute and total, "Why are you afraid? ," she asked.  
  
"I'm just . . ." He was at a loss for words, he couldn't even look her straight in the eyes.  
  
Her voice raised from calm to angry, "You don't understand! You're only afraid because you don't understand it! You don't understand anything; why I couldn't date you, this, nothing!" she yelled, her voice cracking between sobs, "You prick!" She turned and started to walk away, leaning on Syaoran for support, shaking with weakness and rage.  
  
Touya didn't follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You go put on your pyjamas, I'm going to make some tea for you," said Syaoran, leading Sanae to her room. She looked terribly pale, and her eyes were dull.  
  
"Thank you," she replied hoarsely. Syaoran set out her robe and pyjamas, then closed the bedroom door softly behind him. 'Poor kid,' thought Sanae, 'he should never have to take care of me like this.' Still, as she curled up in the armchair beside her bed and smelt the tea brewing, she felt glad she had him. She summoned her Rayshon orb with her right hand and opened it, searching for memories of him when he was younger. As she watched her seven year old cousin run happily across the projection she smiled, he was one of the only friends she'd ever had as a child. She was twelve when she'd met him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Poor Sanae,' thought Syaoran, listening to the water bubble in the kettle, 'She should have never had to use that spell tonight, to weaken her so much, to expose herself to Touya, it was all my fault.' How could he have done that to her? She was one of the only friends he'd ever had in his family. He was even closer to Sanae than he was with his sisters, even his mother.   
  
Syaoran balanced the two cups of tea and pushed the bedroom door open with his back. When he turned, he saw Sanae snoring softly in the large armchair at her bedside, a small blue orb hovering in midair above her. Syaoran set the cups down and took out a large afghan from the hall closet. He covered Sanae with it and turned off her lights, closing the door gently, careful not to wake her. He brought his tea to the living room and stared out of the large window looking into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
(9:45)  
  
The doorbell rang insistently while Syaoran frantically pulled the sweatshirt over his head. The noise was going to wake Sanae. He sprinted down the hall and slid across the linoleum to the front door, nearly falling. He flung the door open, still fighting with the sweatshirt, "What?" He looked up and found himself staring into the face of Touya Kinomoto.   
  
"I need to talk to Sanae," he said, it was easy to see he was straining to keep his voice even. He was nearly as pale as Sanae, and he looked so. . . contrite.  
  
"You can't," replied Syaoran, not meeting Touya's eyes.  
  
"Why? Doesn't she want to see me?" he asked. This time emotion colored the words, his voice cracked and he looked near to crying.  
  
"I don't think she does, but that's not why. She's asleep," he said, feeling bad for him. It was odd. He was so concerned over Sanae that Touya forgot to be mean to him. Sakura's brother was almost likeable when he acted like this. 'If he's like this around Sanae maybe he's not so bad for her after all,' he thought.   
  
"Oh. . ."   
  
"Do you want to come in for tea?" asked Syaoran, looking down, "You did save my life after all." In his family, it was believed that if someone saved your life, you owed them. And Touya did save his life. Syaoran knew Touya didn't know Sanae could stop the car and he still risked his life for him.   
  
"No I didn't, Sanae did," he said frankly, "she saved my life too. I . . . I should've thanked her. Instead I just. . ." he broke off, ashamed, "I couldn't even look at her. I came to apologize. She's right. I don't understand, but I want to. I want to know all about her." He trailed off once more, "After tonight I don't think she'll ever speak to me again." He stared at the pattern of the front entrance tile for a long time before speaking again, "Can I at least go see her one more time?" he asked earnestly.  
  
"Yeah, sure," replied Syaoran, leading him in the direction of her room. He pushed open the door and walked silently into the room, Touya following close behind. Syaoran noticed Sanae's Rayshon hovering and called it towards him.   
  
Touya watched Sanae's chest rise and fall gently. Her expression was troubled as she slept, but she looked even more beautiful than ever. He pulled the sheets back on her bed and lifted her in his arms. Instinctively, she nuzzled her head closer to his chest and Touya held her tighter. He placed Sanae gently down on the bed, covering her body with the satin sheets. He backed away, watching her sleep. Touya remembered a saying he'd once heard, 'You truly love a person if you can be happy just watching them sleep.' He *was* happy.   
  
Syaoran stepped beside him, "You really love her, don't you?"  
  
Touya lowered his head and said nothing, but in Syaoran's eyes, his silence spoke volumes. They stepped out into the hall and closer the bedroom door. Walking into the livingroom, Touya surveyed the young boy, "So . . . , you have powers too?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
Touya could tell Syaoran wasn't really ready to open up about this, especially not to him. He had screwed up enough with their family for one night so he decided not to push it. He looked down at his watch, "It's getting late, I better head for home. Tell Sanae I'm sorry, that I'm ready to understand, I want to" he said, adding quietly, "please. . ." He started walking toward the door, Syaoran following close behind.  
  
"Bye kid, you take care of your cousin." He headed down the steps of the porch.  
  
"Touya wait," said Syaoran, "Take this, it'll explain everything." he threw the glowing sphere toward Touya, who caught it.   
  
Touya put the strange object into his pocket, slightly confused, "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it," replied Syaoran, "ever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touya sat on his bed, turning the unusual orb over in his hands. He had tucked Sakura into bed and waited until he was entirely sure she was asleep. How was this glowing blue ball going to help him find out about Sanae? He opened his hand, trying to drop it on his bed. Instead the orb hovered in midair. Before his eyes, a small beam of light shot out of the thing, projecting an image on the wall. Touya watched.  
  
To be continued. . .   
  
By: Kelly M. 


	5. Chapter 4

Ahhh . . . Chapter 4. I've been itching to write this chapter since I had the idea for "Girl of Their Dreams." Everybody is CLAMP's as I've mentioned countless times before. Enjoy! Thanks for all the email, keep it coming, li_luva_2000@yahoo.ca Rated R for language and content.   
  
Girl of Their Dreams  
Chapter 4- Discovery  
Kelly M.  
  
  
"Sanae, don't get so close to the water."  
  
Sanae was standing unsteadily on the end of their dock, helping her father unload the days catch. Her mother worried too much.  
  
Her father agreed, "It's fine dear, let Sanae help, she is ten after all."  
  
"Practically grown up," chimed in the young girl. She loved her father, he always had so much faith in her, "Besides, there's nothing else to do on summer break," she whined.   
  
"All right," her mother conceded, "but be careful."  
  
"I will," she said, once again tottering shakily.  
  
Her mother laughed, she was as stubborn as her father, "I'm going to go back home to start dinner, see you two after you get these shipped off to the market. Bye."  
  
"Good-bye darling." "Bye mother!" they called after her.  
  
As she walked off into the distance, Sanae marveled at her beauty. She was pretty, but not just from the outside. It was like you could almost see her heart shining from inside her.  
  
"Yes, your mother does have that special quality known as inner-beauty. And so do you. Keep it in you always, Sanae. Promise me that." her father said, staring off into the sea.  
  
It always scared her a little when he did that. How did he know what she was thinking? There was something her parents weren't telling her. Last week she'd walked in on her mother cleaning, and the broom was moving itself. She'd never noticed anything like that when she was younger. "Okay dad, I promise."  
  
"Good. Here comes Yoshino-san now to pick up the fish."  
  
It was a minute or two before Sanae saw him. He came around the bend in the road and greeted them, "Hello, how are you doing this evening?"  
  
"Great. With a sunset as lovely as that, how could one not feel uplifted," the two men shook hands and Yoshino-san and her father started loading the fish in his truck.   
  
"That's wonderful to hear. How are you, child?"  
  
"Good," she replied nervously. She was quite shy around anyone but her family.   
  
The man laughed jovially, turning to her father once more, "A timid one, that girl is. Not much of a mind of her own. She'll make a fine wife some day. Any prospects in mind?"  
  
Sanae narrowed her eyes. She wasn't an idiot just because she was a girl and didn't go to school. Her father had taught her to read, and write, as well as do math, science and geography.   
  
That was another thing that was odd. Most fishermen in their town were barely literate, but her father was very smart. She wondered where he'd gone to school. He and her mother hadn't told her anything about their pasts.  
  
Her father took Yoshino's comment with a grain of salt, "She's got more in her head than she lets on, sir." He laughed, "And no, we haven't got anyone lined up for her yet. I'm afraid we don't have much of a dowry to offer."  
  
"Why, her looks alone are a fine prize. And she comes from a good stock. You and your wife are both hard-working. Any father should be glad to have Sanae marry their son. In fact, my youngest is yet to be betrothed. I would be very interested in Sanae."  
  
Her father looked almost shocked, he shook Yoshino-san's hand vigorously, "Of course, sir. Why don't you come up for tea tomorrow so we can discuss it?"  
  
"I'll be there." He closed the back door of the truck and left. Sanae and her father walked home as dusk settled across the land.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Sanae lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She should've felt happy because she was bringing her family honor by marrying Yoshino-san 's son. Yoshino-san was one of the richest men in the village. But she wasn't sure she wanted to be married . . . especially to his son. Sanae shuddered, remembering.  
  
It had happened earlier that summer. She had begged her parents to go to the market alone one day to get eggs. Everything had gone fine, she'd set off down the road like she usually did, only this time without her father, but that day had been different.   
  
~ Gray clouds hovered in the sky, and the air hung wet and heavy. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Sanae pulled at her sweat soaked shirt, trying to let the air circulate. She looked up at the sky, wondering if the rain would cool things off. As though the heavens were answering her question, cold rain poured down. Behind her, Sanae heard a sound. Two headlights were visible, cutting through the darkness. The car pulled up beside her, and the window rolled down. It was Yoshino-san, "Would you like a ride?"  
  
"Yes, thank-you sir," Sanae replied, getting into the truck.  
  
"No problem. You're Li-san's daughter, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm his only child, actually."  
  
"Where are you going all on your own?"  
  
"My mother needed eggs, and I wanted to go get them."  
  
"So you're going to the market?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, so am I. I can give you a ride home afterwards if the rain doesn't let up."  
  
"Thank-you, sir."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence. Sanae stared out of the window, watching the harbor-front houses, similar to her own. She was grateful for the ride. The walk into town usually took three quarters of an hour. This way, she'd be home by the time she usually arrived at the market.  
Her parents would be surprised.  
  
They got to the market, and ran out quickly, gathering their items and returning to the truck. Yoshino-san had purchased the eggs for her, against her protests, as he was buying some for himself, and when they started back toward their village, Sanae was in high spirits. She barely noticed when they had turned off the main road onto a deserted country road, surrounded by a dense forest of trees on either side. She did notice, however, when they turned onto a wide forest trail, as the branches kept hitting the side of the truck. Rain splattered thickly on the windshield, and even the gray sky was blocked out by the tightly packed trees, making it almost as dark as night. She started to worry.  
  
"Um . . . where are we going?"  
  
"Oh, it's just a short cut," he assured her.  
  
He stopped in a large clearing and got out of the car. Walking slowly around, he stopped with his back turned to her about twenty feet away from the truck. Worried, Sanae grabbed her basket of eggs and opened the truck door, "Sir?" she called meekly. She got out of the car and started walking toward him, "Sir?" He still didn't respond. She was nearly to the spot he was standing on, "Sir?" She tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
He spun suddenly, seizing her wrist and pulling him close to her. The kindly look on his face had been replaced by a hungry, animal-like stare. Sanae writhed, kicked and screamed, but there was no one there to help her, and she couldn't get away, he was too strong.   
  
With his free hand, he worked furiously with the ties on her robe, not even noticing her struggle. He was finally successful and pulled the clothes off her. Grabbing hold of the other arm, he stood behind her and held her there. Sanae heard him grunting, the sounds of a belt buckle being undone. She flailed her legs aimlessly behind her, hoping to connect with something. Praying this was all some strange dream. She felt her foot strike something, then a loud yell. He let go of her arms and she started to run toward the edge of the clearing. If she got to the forest, she would be able to hide. Yoshino was only stunned for a moment though, and she heard snapping twigs close behind her. "Only fifteen feet, come on Sanae, ten, you can do it," she urged herself on, her legs felt like lead, "Five, just a little bit more." She pushed herself forward. She was so close. An arm tightened around her waist, dragging her back. Ten feet from the sweet shelter of the forest, fifteen, twenty. He pushed her on the ground, pinning her arms down. He was sitting just below her hips. He released one of her hands, still undoing his pants. She tried to hit him but he barely flinched. She felt her underwear being pulled off, him forcing himself into her, pushing, rocking, moaning. The pain between her legs was immense, she screamed, her thoughts, her will to fight, being blocked out by the white-hot rush of agony spreading like wildfire throughout her body. She wanted to die. She heard the sound of a wild animalistic howl. Was that her voice?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*   
  
'I feel so . . . weak.' The pain was starting to subside, thoughts were coming now in spurts. His energy was lacking, he was becoming softer, it would be over soon. He pulled out of her, panting nearby. She saw him stand, pulling up his pants. He started to walk toward the truck. Though her body was stiff and weak, rage forced the words out of her, "I'm going to tell everyone what you did!"  
  
To her surprise, he turned toward her, his lips curling up into a twisted smile, "Do you think they'll believe you? Or even care? I own this town, no one gives a shit about fisher-trash like you. I doubt you're father would even listen to you." He spat at her, and retrieved something from his truck. It was his basket of eggs, "There, take those and go back home," he pointed to her overturned basket, "I think your's are broken." He laughed cruelly and left her in the clearing.~  
  
She had never told anyone, she arrived home at the same time she would've if she'd walked to the market, and her parents had just assumed her clothes were dirty from walking in the rain, the blood on her underwear from her first period. She never told them anything different.   
  
All of a sudden, a burst of lighting illuminated her room, awakening her from the haunting thoughts. Strange, there wasn't a cloud in the sky when she'd went to bed ten minutes ago. A thunderous knock at the front door echoed throughout the house. She heard her mother gasp and the door of her room was thrown open, her father bursting in. He looked worried. "Father, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"There's no time to explain, Sanae," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hall, opening their large linen closet, "Stay here and don't come out, no matter what happens. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, but why? What's . . . ?"  
  
"Please, just do it. And stay quiet." He shut the door hastily, and Sanae found herself in the dark. She heard the door of their house slam against the wall, followed by her mother's screams. Her father spoke, his tone calm, "So, the clan has found us?" It was more of a statement than a question.   
  
"Yes. You got lazy, used your powers too openly, we found you," replied another voice, equally calm, "And you know the price for betrayal and cowardice. It is on this night that I must collect that price, your lives."  
  
Sanae shuddered, how could her father take this so calmly? The man was going to kill her them. Her father spoke once more, "You can't kill me, you know the rules of the clan, only my brother is supposed to kill me if I betrayed them. You don't have the authority to overrule the elders." What was he talking about? Elders? Clan? Brother? Both her parents had told her they were only children, and their parents had passed away. Sanae had thought her only relatives were her mother and father.   
  
The man laughed bitterly, "Very true, traitor. But your brother is as unmanly as you, how could we ever think he would be our strongest leader? But he wasn't meant to be a leader, that was supposed to be your job. He refused to come and put you to death honorably, so we had to kill him."   
  
"Did you do it? My little brother . . . " her father's voice trailed off in disbelief, then rose in anger, "Murderer! He had a family, a little boy, and you killed him in cold-blood! Didn't you?"  
  
"I guess it's good you don't have a family, they'd be ashamed of you. You just have your wife, the whore!" barked the man, "Was she worth it, scum? Was she worth your clan's trust? Your brother's life? You killed him, not me. But I will take pleasure that you'll die by my hands."   
  
Sanae heard her mother's sobs. A blinding blue flash illuminated the dark closet for a brief moment, followed by the screams of her parents. Something thudded up against the closet door, followed by the sigh of a man, "You could've been the strongest, but you gave it up, traitor. You deserve to be dead." The front door closed, and Sanae sat in the eerie calm of the closet's enveloping hold. The silence choked her, her breathing shallow and labored, coming in gasps. A sticky liquid trickled over her hand, seeping under the door. Sanae cried herself to sleep, never leaving the sanctuary of the closet.   
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The officer spoke rapid Mandarin to her, asking all sorts of questions which she didn't understand. She managed to pick out a few words that were similar to her native tongue, Cantonese, but not enough to even piece together what he was asking. She didn't care about the questions. She just wanted her parents. A fresh batch of tears rolled down her face, the officer stopped with the inquiry and held her close, his soothing tone enough for Sanae at the moment.   
  
Another man walked over, a detective, and asked a question to the officer she was with. He replied in a low voice and Sanae picked up a few words, " . . . neighbour came . . . Yoshino . . . bodies . . . called us. . . . we found her . . . closet . . . father's body against the . . . crying . . . can't speak Mandarin," he finished. He looked down at her with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"Hey," the detective said rather roughly, "do you speak Cantonese?" Finally she understood the words.  
  
"Yeah," she said uncertainly, not trusting her own voice.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"No. Go ahead." She concentrated on the patterns of the dirt in her front yard.  
  
"Those people who were killed, were they your parents?"  
  
The question caught her for a second. She didn't realize he would be so gruff. "Uh huh," she nodded.  
  
"And what were you doing in the closet?"  
  
"I . . ." she looked at him straight in the eyes before continuing. "I didn't know actually. My," she choked out the word but still continued, "father told me to hide there. He said I'd be safe, . . . I . . . he . . . " Sanae broke down in tears, and the detective looked at her quizzically. The officer scolded him, Sanae could tell by the tone, even if the only word she caught was "blunt."   
"I'm sorry," he apologized to Sanae, "I'm not used to working with people so . . . young." He cleared his throat and continued, "So your father told you to hide in the closet and you did, right?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, looking back at the ground.  
  
"Did you stay there until the officer found you this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to find them, d . . ." she hung her head and sobbed, body trembling, burying her head in the officer's shoulder.  
  
The detective paused before continuing, "Can you tell us anything about the person who killed them?"   
  
"It was a guy, but I didn't see him. I don't know why he would ever . . ." she couldn't continue, she just couldn't.   
  
The officer stroked her head gently, and asked the detective something rather harshly. The detective looked taken aback by the officer's tone but obediently asked her, "Do you have any relatives you could stay with?"  
  
Head still pressed against the officer, Sanae replied, "No, my parents are . . ." she paused, "were only children."  
  
The detective relayed the response to the officer, who then posed another question, the detective quickly translated, "Are you engaged? Could you stay with that family?"  
  
Sanae bit her lip, she hated Yoshino-san, "No, I'm not engaged."  
  
The two policemen talked about it for a long time, too long, in Sanae's opinion. As she listened to the steady, rhythmic patterns of their voices she drifted slowly off into a peaceful sleep, distinctly hearing the word "orphanage" several times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What a way for you to spend your twelfth birthday, eh Sanae?" asked her friend, sitting beside her in their classroom.  
  
"Are you kidding me," she joked, "Who wouldn't want to take a math test on their birthday?" Her friend laughed, and took out her notebook for some last minute studying. She peered up from her book and looked at her friend, Sanae, who was gazing intently out of the window. Something set her apart from the other children, though most chose to ignore it because Sanae was so kindhearted. She *was* different, like the time the teacher's glass exploded when he yelled at Sanae, shattered into thousands of tiny sharp projectiles, each barely missing him. That had happened only last week, but there had been other incidents, smaller ones. Sanae just wasn't like the rest of them, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.   
  
Sanae stared out of the window. She'd been in the orphanage for just under two years, made friends, started a new life. Sanae knew she would never be adopted, only the little kids were, or the boys who were needed to work on farms. She'd probably live here until she was at least eighteen, six more years in this hell. It wasn't really that bad, but she just pictured more for herself. In fact this place could be somewhat enjoyable, Sanae had spent countless hours reading the books in the library (she'd read them all at least twice, even the senior's textbooks), or playing a game with the class of four and five year olds. But what she really wanted was a home with a family, like she had before. With a father's warm smile, a mother's loving hugs, a . . . The classroom door opened and snapped Sanae out of her daydream.   
One of the teachers walked in the room and started distributing the tests, giving out instructions as he went. Sanae scanned it quickly, this stuff was a breeze, she knew it all. She was about half done when there was a knock at the door. Their teacher had a brief conversation, then suddenly called, "Ms. Li, can you please bring your test paper up to the front, along with your books, you're excused from this class."  
  
Sanae obediently did as she was told, thoroughly perplexed. Was she going to get in trouble for the glass thing? It was an accident, she didn't know how it had happened. She followed the headmistress into her room and sat in one of the chairs. In the chair next to her sat a woman, dressed in expensive silk robes. Sanae felt rather shabby sitting next to the woman in her old, discolored, orphanage issued uniform. Sanae didn't meet her or the headmistresses eye, she simply stared down at the hands that were folded neatly in her lap. The headmistress spoke, "Sanae, you are a lucky young lady, Mrs. Li is very interested in adopting you."  
  
Sanae didn't quite believe her, "Me specifically, ma'am?" Why would this well bred, obviously rich woman, want a poor fisher-girl from the heart of mainland China?   
  
The headmistress looked stern, "Mind your manors, Sanae. Yes dear, you specifically. It turns out she is your aunt, and wants to take care of you."   
  
"I have an aunt? I have an aunt!" she stood up and turned excitedly to Mrs. Li, "You're my aunt! ," she declared exuberantly, all manors forgotten. The headmistress looked utterly disgusted at Sanae's outburst but she couldn't help it. She had a family! What a great birthday present. Mrs. Li smiled a little at the child, so full of energy, it seemed almost cruel to take her away from this place, back to the clan, where she would be shamed, her will broken, poor naive child. A voice in the back of her head, one she hadn't heard for a long time, her conscience, spoke out unexpectedly, "You could always tell the clan you couldn't find her, you could always help her hide from them." She pushed the voice back bitterly, ignoring it.  
  
She spoke, "Sanae, our plane leaves tonight. It's best if you started packing your things now."  
  
"We're going on a plane?" Sanae's amber eyes, so similar to her son's, widened.   
  
The voice spoke again, "Like your son's. Would you do this to your son? Would you lead him like a lamb to slaughter, so innocent, so trusting?" If a person could kill a sound, it would be certain Mrs. Li would have done so at that moment. She replied to Sanae, "Yes, please pack your belongings."  
  
Sanae smiled brightly, "Alright, I'll be back in a bit." She practically ran at full tilt to their rooms. Twenty bunk beds lined either side of the room, making for a total of 80 places to sleep, Sanae found her bunk and opened one of the heavy green trunks at the foot of her bed. The other belonged to the girl on the bottom. Inside held all of her worldly possessions, which were few but precious: her fathers sword, though she didn't know it, it was in it's concealed form and she didn't have enough power to unlock it yet; her mother's wedding robes, embroidered with the Li family crest; a picture of her family together, just months before they had died: and finally, a set of bonds that her father had left her. It turned out they were not as poor as she thought, the bonds had just matured leaving her over $50,000 when she turned 17. They rest of the money, from the house, had went toward her parent's funerals. In fact, everyone had thought her family was dirt poor until the police had found the will, along with the bonds, the dress, and the sword, all of which were left to Sanae. A lone tear dripped down Sanae's cheek, but she was still sent here. She had no family . . . until today. She brightened, today was not a day to cry, she was going to have a home. She closed up the trunk and dragged it back towards the main office. A thought occurred to her almost subconsciously, how had her aunt found her? Out of the blue, a voice echoed in her head ". . .you got lazy, used your powers too openly, we found you . . ." She pushed it back not wanting to think of that now.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She looked over at her aunt, who was reading quietly. Her aunt was pretty, not near so as her mother, but nice to look at. She just didn't seem to have that inner beauty her mother possessed. She had barely spoke to Sanae the entire plane ride, she had simply told her a proper lady should hold her tongue. But Sanae had so many questions. Like where were they going? The stewardess had promptly answered that question when she greeted them "Welcome to Air 'something' (Sanae couldn't quite remember), we hope you enjoy your stay in Hong Kong." Or if there were other children in her house? Or if she would be able to go to a real school? Or . . . oh there were so many things! Why was Mrs. Li not talking to her? Sanae honestly didn't think it was because she was mean, she just didn't seem very good with children. Bored, Sanae started to doodle on the back of one of the flight magazines the flight attendant had given them. Her aunt looked over and sighed, Sanae's father used to do the same thing.   
  
"You're so much like your father," she said quietly.  
  
"You knew my father?" asked Sanae inquisitively, "Were you his sister?"  
  
"No," she replied, bitter memories lurking just below her easy tone, "I was engaged to him. But then he met your mom and they went off and got married. I ended up marrying his brother instead." 'Bastard,' she thought, 'breaking an arranged marriage for something as trivial as love. He had no sense of duty.' Sanae's father was cursed by the clan, her mother loathed. But the poor child didn't know that.   
  
"Oh," replied Sanae. What else was there to say? They spent the rest of the trip in silence.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"This is your room," said her aunt crisply, "there is a bathroom just through that door. You are, under no circumstances allowed to leave this room. Your meals and tea will be left outside your door, the servant will knock three times, and then leave. You will wait at least a minute before opening the door. You will eat your food and place the plate back on the cart for collection. You cannot go onto the balcony. There are books to read for your entertainment. The clothes in the closet are for you, as are the toiletries in the bathroom. I cannot stress the importance of you not leaving this room. Understood?"   
  
Sanae understood the words, but not the reasoning behind them. However, she agreed in an effort to please her aunt. She left and Sanae looked around in wonder. There was a gigantic canopy bed, head butted up against the wall, but the bed looked minute in the vastness of the room. There were two easy chairs, a couch, a bureau with a mirror, a small desk, and a huge walk in closet.   
  
Sanae opened the doors of the closet with interest. When her aunt had said "the clothes in the closet" Sanae had expected an outfit or two. Instead, it was filled with gorgeous silk robes of every color , and these had a label over them marked "everyday outfits." Just behind them was a rack filled with the most exquisite robes and dresses she'd ever seen, marked "evening/company wear". Even her mother's wedding clothes looked shabby compared to these. And they were all for her, Sanae. It was like she was living in some wonderful dream, that you knew wasn't real but you enjoyed it until you woke up. She noticed another rack labeled "sleep attire" and suddenly realized just how tired she was. A yawn parted her lips as she changed into her pyjama's and headed for the adjoining bathroom, which was just as grand as the bedroom. As she climbed into the comfy, down filled bed and drifted off to sleep a thought occurred to her, she didn't ever want to wake up from this dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" To be quite honest, Syaoran was bored. His mother had gone on another business trip for the clan. She'd just came back from one last night, but she wouldn't tell him what she had done. He didn't think his mother liked him very much. He had tried to play with his sisters but they had all shooed him out of their rooms, calling him annoying. He was NOT annoying. But, nevertheless, they didn't want to play with him, and he had nothing to do, *and* he was hungry! Oh the cruelty, to be bored and alone and hungry. He hadn't eaten since lunch, and it was 1:30 already! Which is why he was here bugging. . .er, talking to the cook.  
  
"Making tea," replied the cook shortly. She had very little patience with the Li boy, he could be quite a hindrance. And she was busy, she continued to arrange several pastries on a plate and set out milk and sugar for the tea on the platter.   
  
"For who?" he asked, bright eyes shining. Those pastries looked really good.  
  
"Not for you," she replied. It would get better when he started his training, she reminded herself, less than two years.   
  
"Oh," he looked crestfallen, but curiosity was getting the better of him, "For who then?"  
  
"No one."   
  
This perplexed the kid for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. "Why?"  
  
"Just run along and play," said the cook, sighing. Master Li obeyed her, dejectedly leaving the kitchen. The truth be told, she didn't know who it was for. She was just told to bring three meals a day outside the master guestroom, knock three time, and run. But she didn't dare ask, one didn't keep a job in the Li household by asking questions. She poured the tea and set up the platter. She carried it up the set of stairs to the guest wing, not noticing the small figure following quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sanae heard the three knocks at her door, followed by rapid footsteps taking the other set of stairs at the opposite end of the hall. Whoever brought her food was leaving, the person had done the same thing at both breakfast and lunch. She was seated in one of the armchairs, dressed in a pale green robe, hair out and down. Sanae rose slowly, being sure to wait a full minute. That was when she heard it, the sound of light footsteps moving stealthily toward her room. Maybe she was just imagining it. She walked over to the door, opening it slowly, muscles tense, just in case. She nearly broke out in laughter.   
  
There, seated in front of her tray was a boy of no more than six, probably five or so. Her tray of food was wide open, the kid had a pastry in his mouth and another clutched in his stout little hand. He was drinking the milk for her tea right out of the small delicate, china jug. Unfazed by the opening door, he continued right on enjoying his feast. He smiled a lopsided, icing filled grin at Sanae.   
  
She was instantly won over by the small boy. Finally, there was some sunshine in this dreary house. She sat cross-legged next to him, looking him over. He looked back at her and the two identical pairs of eyes locked, creating a bond Sanae had never felt with anyone but her father before. He grinned impishly again at her after finishing the last of the food. Sanae grinned back, "You know what?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he replied, voice toned with great interest.  
  
"I have more of those pastries in my room left over from lunch."  
  
His eyes widened, "Really?"  
  
"Would you like some?"  
  
"Yeah!" He followed her into her room. She closed the door to the room as they went in, taking the black tea with her. She sipped it as she watched him devour the rest of the food, and if possible, the grin grew wider, "I like you," he declared suddenly, "What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Sanae Li, what about yours?"   
  
He liked the way her accent sounded. It was different, friendlier than his mothers. She was nice, "I'm Syaoran Li and I'm five and a half," he declared proudly, then added, "How old are you Sanae Li?"   
  
"I just turned twelve," she said, smiling. She wasn't used to being called by both her first and last name.  
  
"Twelve? Wow," he said, "you're old! You know what Sanae Li?"  
  
"What?" she asked, laughing, certainly amused by the fact that she was old at twelve.  
  
"You're pretty."  
  
For an old person, she thought, laughing. "Thank you Syaoran. You know, you don't have to call me Sanae Li, just Sanae."  
  
"Okay," he said, "Do you want to play with me Sanae?"  
  
"Sure." She spent the afternoon amusing Syaoran with her quirky sense of humor and kind words, while he amused her with his bluntness and innocence. By the time 4:00 had come around, poor Syaoran was exhausted from his day. As Sanae and he sat on her bed, reading story books, he drifted slowly off to sleep. Sanae watched the small chest rise and fall rhythmically, overcome with deep love for this young boy who had captured her heart in one short afternoon. She'd always wanted a little brother, but a younger cousin was almost as good. After asking Syaoran a few questions, she found out her aunt was his mother, as she'd already expected. He was so perfect. She yawned. And she was so tired. Sanae couldn't help herself from falling asleep beside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean you've lost my son?" asked Mrs. Li furiously. She just spent the entire day in an airport waiting for Meilin and her parents to arrive, as well as Nao, and now here she was, her guests eating their dinner happily in the dining room, and her servant telling her no one had seen her son since about 1 o'clock.   
  
"We searched the entire house, as well as the grounds. We just can't seem to find him," replied the servant nervously. Everyone had been looking for him since he didn't arrive at the dinner table with his sisters at 4:30. The cook was in hysterics, she blamed herself. His sisters were also self-condemning, saying they hadn't played with him. In the servant's opinion, and it was worth every two cents, the boy would eventually turn up, he'd been known as a trouble maker and was probably just trying to get a rise out of everyone.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran awoke in complete darkness. He was hungry again, but definitely not bored. He heard his mother's voice: harsh and loud, and sighed, looking over at his cousin. Sanae was so funny, and nice, and good, not like his sisters or mother at all. They were too busy for him. But not Sanae. He wanted her to wake up.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sanae felt a tiny hand patting her face and a voice calling, "Sanaaee? Saaannnaaaaeeee?" She opened her eyes, still heavy with sleep and found herself gazing up into the face of a boy, she knew him. Her sleepiness was starting to lift, it was Syaoran, her cousin. She sat up and flicked on the bedside lamp. He grinned at her, "I'm hungry, Sanae."  
  
She smiled, "So am I, Syaoran. Let's see what they left outside my door okay? We'll split it."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Sanae turned on the main light in her room, following Syaoran to the door. She laughed at his disheveled hair and, fixing hers quickly in a mirror, started putting his back in place. When she was satisfied, and they had reached the door, she grabbed the tray of food and brought it quickly into the room, not even waiting for the three knocks. Her aunt had told her dinner would arrive at her door at promptly 4:15, so whoever had delivered it was well gone. It was 6:30.  
  
She opened the food tray on her bed and began dividing the food. She put half of it on the roll plate and left the rest on the dinner platter. She handed it to Syaoran, and he stared at her quizzically. "What?" she asked.  
  
"We're. . .we're not going to sit at a table?" he asked, his voice full of awe at his cousin's defiance of house tradition.  
  
She laughed, "Nope, not tonight."  
  
He was amazed at her carefree attitude and her seeming lack of respect for manners, "Could we maybe . . . um . . . read a book. . .while we eat?" He looked so shocked at himself for saying these things, his mother would have scolded him for even suggesting something like that. But Sanae didn't seem to even think twice.  
  
"Sure, what book would you like to read?"  
  
He grinned at her, she was so much fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was absurd. Was that laughter coming from Sanae's room? Her son's laughter? But Syaoran doesn't laugh, Mrs. Li told herself, at least not around me. This whole idea was ludicrous, but she had checked everywhere else. She turned the door handle and slowly opened the door, shocked by the sight she beheld.   
  
Sitting on Sanae's bed was her son and her niece, thoroughly ignoring any etiquette or table manners. They were absorbed in a book and Sanae's words floated toward her, " 'By the way, Amelia Bedelia,' said Alcolu, 'Mrs. Rogers told me to prune the hedge. Could you show me how?' 'I would be glad to,' said Amelia Bedelia. She went to the cupboard. She took out a box of prunes. Amelia and Alcolu went to the hedge. 'Now,' said Amelia Bedelia, 'you take a prune. Then stick it on like this.' . . . " (AN- direct quote from: Amelia Bedelia and the Surprise Shower, © 1966 by Margaret Parish, I used to love those books!)   
  
Syaoran's laughs echoed in the large room. He never laughs around me, she thought bitterly, he never snuggles up close to me like that either. His words cut through her, "Sanae, I love you." He had never told her that, either. The only time he'd been this free was around his father. Hot tears stung her eyes, it was this girl's fault he was dead. She wiped her eyes and walked into the room, Syaoran's laughs dying instantly. He scrambled off the bed and stood at attention.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing?"  
  
"I was just . . ." he trailed off, his eyes resting on the floor.  
  
"Just ignoring the clan rules? Just failing to show up promptly for dinner? Just disobeying my orders to stay out of this part of the house?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. . ." he admitted, ashamed.   
  
"Go to your room this instant. A servant will be up shortly to get you bathed because, as you have probably forgotten, your bride selection will begin tomorrow. Any questions?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Then go."  
  
She turned to Sanae, "As for you," Sanae flinched, "I suggest you do the same. You will be pared off tomorrow as well. That is all."  
  
She spun on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving Sanae on her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sanae awoke in the middle of the night to the sounds of voices outside in the hall. She crept closer to the door, listening hard.  
  
". . . don't know what you're trying to pull. I was under the impression that our daughter and you're son we're going to be the only ones at the choosing ceremony. And now you tell me the little half-breed is going to be there. Not to mention Nao, ugh. What if Meilin gets paired with him? You know it's thought he works a lot with dark magic. What else could've happened to his parents?"  
  
"You know nothing has been proven. I'm as unhappy as you are, believe me. But not to worry, Meilin and Syaoran were raised since birth to be each others mates. And we've taken certain precautions. The table is square, we'll sit them across from each other, and do the same with Sanae and Nao. The staff is too long to point to anyone else except for the person across the table."  
  
"Excellent, sister, excellent . . ." The voice was so familiar, she was sure she had heard it before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sanae entered the exquisitely decorated room early the next morning, following Syaoran, a girl with intense red eyes that looked at her condescendingly even though she couldn't have been any older than six, and a boy, a man really of about eighteen. Her aunt and another couple, with the same patronizing stares, were already standing in the room.  
  
She saw her name scrolled across one of the plates and she sound down at the place indicated. The others did the same. Her aunt walked over to the table, carrying a heavy wooden case. She placed a hand on top of it, "Ancient staff of Clow, grant us your wisdom. Match each person sitting here today with their ideal mate."  
  
The staff rose out of the box and flew into Sanae's hand. Almost instinctively she spun it, generating a large circle of light around her. She heard the couple gasp, and the man say, "Unbelievable, only Clow can operate the staff."  
  
Her aunt raised her left hand and shouted, "Here!" The staff flew from Sanae's hand and into her's. Everyone was staring at Sanae.   
  
As though she chose to ignore what had just happened, her aunt handed the staff to Syaoran, who was sitting to Sanae's left, "Please activate this Syaoran."  
  
He looked at the staff gravely, as though all the laughter from last night had been drained from him, "Staff of Clow, point me to the one whom I shall marry." The long hunter green stick began to spin, stopping just in front of the girl with the mirthless red eyes. The staff appeared to be struggling. It vibrated and began to bend. Mrs. Li raised her hand, fighting to keep the staff where it was. The room waited with baited breath. The girl's parents also raised their hands and began to help her aunt. The staff shuddered violently on the table. Breaking the deathly silence of the room, it snapped in two, the other end pointing to Sanae. The adults gasped, cursing under their breaths. Finally, her aunt spoke, "Will you all please wait in the study, Meilin's parents and I have something to discuss."  
  
They didn't wait long. Meilin's father came out shortly after and spoke to them, "We have decided that the couples shall be as follows, Syaoran and Meilin, and Sanae and Nao. We've come the conclusion that the staff's decision is incorrect because it snapped. Sanae, Nao, you will be married at the end of this week. Meilin and Syaoran you will complete your training and be married when you reach the age of twelve. That is all." She realized where she knew the voice from, it was the voice that killed her parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nao wielded the heavy metal bat, spinning it in his left hand. He laughed, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He'd been out most of the night, playing baseball with his friends, chasing women in the local bar. She'd been with him two years, and the story was always the same, he'd go out, she'd get some peace and quiet, but there was hell to pay when he came home. Sometimes he'd hurt her with magic but on occasion, like tonight, he said he liked the sport of beating her by hand. He moved closer to her, knocking a large glass vase on to the floor. The glass shattered, and scattered across the hardwood floor. Sanae backed away, and Nao laughed again, bitterly, "So, wife of mine, when I was out with the boys tonight, I came to a conclusion.. Do you know what that was?"  
  
She trembled and prayed he wasn't going to hit her, not with the bat, "No."  
  
"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! I came to the conclusion that all my friends didn't have to worry about how much money they spent 'cause they didn't have a wife," he yelled, slurring his speech, "You ungrateful little bitch! You haven't even given me a child yet!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Not as sorry as you're going to be." He brought the bat down hard, connecting with her right leg, she fell to the floor, pleading with him to stop. But he didn't, he took several more swings, breaking several of her ribs and her left arm. She heard him laugh as he swung one more time, bringing the bat across the side of her head, "I'm outta here. I hope you die."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sanae stared at the hospital ceiling, trying to count the tiles but failing miserably because one eye was completely swollen shut. It had been two days since Nao had last beat her, the first time she'd been in the hospital because of it. Somehow she had managed to dial 911 before passing out and when she awoke she found herself here, being asked questions by a countless number of police officers. Today they had stopped coming, and she was left alone. From what she understood, they had placed a restraining order on Nao to keep her away from him, but they could only charge him if she agreed. Somehow, she didn't think charging him would do any good. She did however, want to file for divorce. She laughed a little. She was going to be a fourteen year old divorcee.   
  
A busy looking nurse bustled into her room, "It's good to hear you laugh, child. If it were me, I don't think I could keep up such a high spirit." She changed Sanae's IV and opened the curtains.  
  
"If I don't keep up a high spirit, what else do I have?" she asked.  
  
"That's the way to approach life. You'll never go wrong with an attitude like that. You know, you have visitors."  
  
"Visitors?" Who would be visiting her? She had made no friends these past two years with Nao.  
  
"Yes, they're checking in at the front desk now." She left the room, leaving Sanae wondering. A short time later she heard the distinct sound of shoes walking down the long corridor on which her room was found. From what she could tell, there were two people coming.  
  
The door creaked open and Sanae sat up. It was her aunt and Syaoran. Her aunt looked tired, as if the past two years had taken their toll on her. She barely recognized Syaoran. The eyes were cold and soulless, the lop-sided grin had been replaced by a serious frown, and he had bruises covering most of his forearms and his right eye.   
  
Her aunt looked at her, "I'm sorry this happened, Sanae." I'm sorry he didn't kill you, she added in her head.  
  
"It's not your fault, I . . . I just don't know where I'm going to go. Where am I going to live? What's going to happen to me?" She sobbed, the tears she had been holding in for the past two days, the past two years, came pouring out.   
  
"I'm going to go talk to the nurse," her aunt said crisply. She spun around and left, leaving Sanae crying on the bed.   
  
She felt a warm hand grasp her's. Syaoran had come around the side of the bed, and she looked up at him. The eyes that had been so cold moments ago were filled with warmth and compassion. He hugged her, and she wept into his shoulder, neither of them speaking for several minutes.   
  
His small voice comforted her, "It's okay, don't cry. What's wrong?" He was only seven, she didn't expect him to understand, she just wanted him to be there. She wiped away her tears and looked at him again. He had grown at least a foot over the last two years, and he had lost his childhood chubbiness.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Syaoran, I'm glad you're here now," she smiled for him, "What happened to your face and your arms?"  
  
"I'm in training now," he announced proudly, calling forth a sword that was more than half his height, "I lost in battle." The dark, serious look came back to the boy's face, and Sanae noticed he looked particularly focused for someone only seven, "But I will train hard and live up to my potential as the next leader of the Li clan."  
  
She felt bad for him, it was as though all the laughter had been taken from his life, like a rose plant that had never budded or bloomed. He stared distantly out of the window, attention focused on a single, solitary bird which was trilling on a nearby tree. He spoke, his voice low and toneless, as though the boy who had just comforted her moments ago had been repressed deep inside him, "You're coming to live with us, mother told me. You're going to train with Meilin and I to become a magical servant to the Li clan and it's elders."  
  
"Serve them? Why would I want to serve them? They killed my parents. I don't see why you would want to either, after what they did to you," she said bitterly. She looked at Syaoran, he was looking back at her quizzically, "You don't know, do you?"  
  
"Know what?" His voice trembled as though he knew what was coming, but hoped it never would.  
  
Maybe it would be best to wait until he was older, but he was going to find out eventually. "They killed your father Syaoran. He wouldn't kill my dad, so they murdered him," she said softy, he deserved to know.  
  
Tears spilled out of his large amber eyes, "You're lying," his voice shook, she knew he believed her. She hugged him tightly and her pulled her closer, "They . . .k . killed . . .him." He was gasping and sobbing, clutching her. She smoothed down his hair with her right hand, stroking it soothingly.  
  
"Shh . . . it's okay. Let it all out. I know, it's okay," she comforted him as best as she could.   
  
"It's . . . That's not going to happen when I'm the leader of the clan," he choked out after a few minutes, "You're still going to come back and train though, right?" He pleaded with his eyes if not his voice, "Meilin's not very good, she doesn't have ANY magic. And I had to go find her bird 'cause she lost it." He scoffed into the floor, the emotions from moments ago once again lost deep inside the small boy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. You are coming back, aren't you?" he asked again, insistence obvious in his voice.   
  
"Sure, for you I will. But I don't think I have any magic either."  
  
His eyes widened, "You do! I heard my mom talking about it, she'd says you could be as powerful as Clow."  
  
"Who's Clow?"  
  
His eyes became even bigger, "You don't know who Clow Reed is? He's our ancestor, he created a whole new type of magic. But it became too powerful so he had to conceal it in cards. And he put them in a book, and he created a guardian beast, and a judge and a. . ."  
  
"Whoa, slow down, kiddo," she said laughing, "So Clow was pretty important, eh?"  
  
He nodded enthusiastically, "When I'm done my training, I'm going to be just like him and make a new type of magic. Or maybe find the Clow book. 'Cept I'll call the cards the Syaoran cards, and they'll be green, like my battle costume. You can see it when we get home."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sanae, Meilin and Syaoran stood in a line, the elders of the clan sat before them. The one in the middle spoke, "After two years of training and completing your final trial successfully," she smiled as she watched Syaoran rub his backside, it was debatable at how successful they had been at their final trail, "I now pronounce you able to serve and uphold the traditions of the Li clan. You should all be very proud."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touya watched the image flicker and jump, he saw flashes of Syaoran, his sister, Sanae, himself, and many others he didn't understand, like his sister spinning a staff. The orb's blue glow faded to nothing and fell onto the floor, startling him with the quiet thud. He looked at the clock, it was now 12:47 a.m.  
  
He understood why Sanae didn't want to date him, first the pedophile Yoshino and then that bastard Nao, it was a small wonder she didn't totally hate all men. He felt terrible for her, she had such a terrible life and his constant pushing for a date and lack of tolerance for her magic was so stupid of him. He hit his bedside table with his fist. God, he hated himself.   
  
He needed to talk to Sanae, explain that he understood, that he was sorry, that he still needed her in his life. He needed to tell her it was alright, comfort her, whisper endless cliches to her until the world ended and nothing was left in it but the two of them. He needed to think, the silence of the house was deafening. So he did what he always did when he was confused, or afraid, or lonely - he pulled on his sweats and sneakers. Creeping quietly out of his bedroom, he made his way down the stairs and out of the front door, breaking into a brisk run as the rain fell onto his shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sanae awoke with a start. Lightning flashed, casting jagged shadows across her bedroom floor and rain pelted the roof mercilessly. She stretched and yawned, she was suddenly very awake. The large green numbers on her bedside clock flashed 2:56.   
  
Sanae rolled out of bed and walked out to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Putting the kettle on to boil, she stared out of the kitchen window. The lightning cut ragged paths across the sky and thunder boomed close nearby. The storm outside matched her mood. How could she have judged Touya so wrong? She had thought he would have been tolerant of magic, it ran in his family. Somehow, Sanae didn't envy Sakura on the day she told her brother of her powers. She stretched again, though she did envy her on every other day. She had so much natural power, unlike a certain other dashingly handsome but ultimately thickheaded member of the Kinomoto family. But that wasn't true either, Touya definitely had some magic, his aura was far to strong not to. Maybe he was just an idiot, Sanae laughed to herself.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by pounding at the front door. Getting to her feet, Sanae moved quickly toward the sound, hoping the knocker wouldn't wake Syaoran. One good thing about her training, she thought, was the fact that she never had to worry about some crazy maniac on the other side of the door trying to assault her, she could kick any man's ass. She flicked on the porch light and unhooked the chain, the knocking was becoming more insistent. She swung open the door, poised to attack if needed.  
  
Standing on her front porch was Touya, totally drenched and shivering. He was mumbling something to himself and didn't even seem to notice that she had opened the door. She stared at him, "Touya, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sanae, I'm s. . . so sorry. I just . . . and then . . . the ball . . . Nao . . . I understand," he looked at her with pleading eyes, "I understand now. Please, you have to forgive m. . .me. I'm an idiot . . . an idiot . . . God, it's all my fault. Please. . ." He was shivering badly and his words came out in fragments and stutters.   
  
"Touya, what happened?" She took him by the hand and led him inside, his lips had turned a shade of light blue. Though she was still mad a him, she was also very worried. She sat him on the couch and ran to her closet, finding an old sweat-suit that was at least three sizes too big, she handed it to him and lead him to the bathroom, "Here, put this on."  
  
"But I understand now. I have to . . .to talk to you." he protested, she continued to try and get him to change, starting to close the bathroom door. "Sanae, listen to me!" He cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you. I love you with a force that scares me. I love you, and I'm the biggest idiot in the world for trying to make you love me. I know about Yoshino-san and Nao, and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for not understanding your magic, I'm so sorry for everything. If you never want to see me again, it's okay. I just had to tell you."  
  
"Oh Touya," she was shocked by the power of his words, "I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before about the magic, or Yoshino, or Nao. How did you find out?"   
  
He grabbed the orb out of his pocket and threw it to her, "A little wolf told me." he smiled as water puddled on the linoleum of the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Touya pulled the hood of the coat Sanae lent him over his head, running toward his house. He and Sanae had spent the last hour talking, and as it stood now, they were more than friends. A broad grin formed on Touya's face, Sanae was the most amazing girl he had ever met.   
  
As he ran into the house, he didn't notice the pair of cold red eyes staring out at him from behind a nearby bush. (dun dun dun)   
  
To be continued . . .   
  
By Kelly  
li_luva_2000@yahoo.ca  
  
Woohoo, I'm sorry it took so long for me to write but it was definitely worth it (at least I think so). Aww . . .I feel so bad for Sanae, if it wasn't for the S+T WAFF at the end I would've been seriously depressed writing this chapter, but you don't really care. Anyway, in chapter five- Touya suffers the repercussions of staying out all night walking in the rain, plus I promise Sakura will be in it somewhere. I barely mentioned she was alive in this chapter, oh well. I mean, she's ONLY the central character of the entire anime and manga, she doesn't really matter, right? (Laughs manically) I hope to see you at the next chapter . . .please R&R!! I beg you!! 


	6. Chapter 5

No due to contrary belief, I am not dead. I just got a really bad flame (I'm talking a step by step dissection of just how bad this series was) for this story and gave up. Fortunately, AzNTiGeR brought me to my senses and so I present to you the long awaited untitled Chapter five. You all better thank her because I was honestly thinking of deleting this story. ^_^  
  
Girl of Their Dreams  
Chapter Five  
By Kelly  
  
Touya groaned as the alarm went off, signifying that it was 5:00 a.m., piercing the silence. Well, maybe groan was too strong a word to use, to groan would actually take energy and more than 45 minutes of sleep. He hit the snooze button and rolled over on his side, he didn't need to run this morning.  
  
A sharp pain hit his abdomen as he turned, it was probably just a stitch from last night. He pulled the covers up tighter around his throat, was it just him or was it really cold in the house? He'd have to check the thermostat when he got up at 5:30, right now he just needed sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura woke at 5:45, it had to be a new record for her, even Kero was still asleep. She carefully shut his drawer and then turned on her bedroom light. She had awoken early this morning because she wanted to have breakfast started before her brother came back from his daily run.   
  
She stretched and put on her uniform, wondering how Touya was doing this morning. He had come home from the Li's house last night at about ten o'clock in a very strange mood, but she guessed it was understandable. After that incident with Sanae he probably couldn't sleep. She shuddered and began to run a brush through her hair, thinking of Touya's expression when he found out that Sanae had powers. It made Sakura dread the day when she told Touya of her own. But she had to tell him - someday. She had never kept anything like this from him before. They may not have seemed to be close but they shared something so deep it was unexplainable. Or maybe she was overlooking the simplest explanation, their mother.  
  
After she had died, it wasn't her father Sakura had turned to, though she loved him dearly, it was Touya. He had always been there for her. They'd been there for each other. The nights when they could hear their father crying from downstairs, Touya always snuck into her room; told her it was going to be okay; stayed with her until she fell asleep. He usually slept on her floor, he didn't want to be alone either on those nights. She remembered what he used to say to her, "I'll be right here if you need me. I won't leave you, I promise. We're in this together, mom would've wanted it that way." Sometimes, even now, he just looked at her - stared her right in the eyes - and she could tell he wasn't just looking at her, he was looking at their mother too. He always told her she had their mom's eyes. The eyes stared back at her from the mirror. She couldn't stand here thinking about her family all day, there was a breakfast to make.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's got to save him, he's the one. She must. She's got to." Voices whispered at her, reverberating through the meadow without a source, "Please help us. We need your help. You have to protect him. Please, we need your help. Please save him."  
  
"Save who? Who are you?" Sanae asked. "Why do you keep talking to me? What do you mean?" She'd had this dream a thousand times before, as far back as she could remember, but she always woke up before figuring out what they wanted. It never made any sense and the speakers never revealed themselves.  
  
"The time grows nearer. Soon, soon the dark one will return and try to destroy him. But you must save him. He will someday perform a great task. We need him. Please, you must help us. You must, before the dark one prevails. Please."  
  
"I want to help you, I really do. But I don't see how I can . . . who do I need to save?"  
  
"You will know when the time comes. You must not be afraid."  
  
"She mustn't,"agreed another voice, "Or it won't work. Don't be afraid, it's your purpose. Your fate. You were created to save him." The voices always told her the same thing: to save him, to protect him, to not be afraid, but she just didn't understand. She'd done her best to take care of Syaoran, what more could she do? What was her purpose? Was it even Syaoran she was supposed to save?  
  
"Please, you have to tell me something more. Who do I have to save?"  
  
"You must save him. Please."  
  
"Just tell me who. What does he look like?"  
  
The voices pleaded with her, "The boy. Please, you must save him. Promise you will." All of a sudden they rose and became panicked, "Quiet! Run, all of you, the dark one approaches. He comes for you child . . . where is our master? "   
  
A thick black mist descended over the field and she could no longer hear anything but a low snake-like hiss, cold and barely audible, as though the fog was personified in the words, "Sanae . . . Sanae . . ." It called to her, "No one can save you now . . ."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she sounded small and choked, the fog was making it hard to breathe. Sanae felt like she was drowning, gasping for breath. The air was heavy and she couldn't get enough of it into her lungs.  
  
"Clow warned you not to fall in love again, but you were never one for listening to men, were you Sanae?" A pair of red eyes flashed for a split second through the grayness. "It's only a matter of time now, my dear, soon you will be mine once more. And those that stand in the way will be crushed," he sounded almost happy as he said the last words.  
  
"I'll never be yours!"  
  
"The strong spirits are all the more satisfying once you've broken them. Blood will be shed tonight, mark my words. Goodbye for now, my unfaithful love. I will break you, Sanae." His voice echoed her name, a sick chant that she wanted to end, "Sanae . . . Sanae . . . Sanae . . . Sanae . . . "  
  
"Sanae . . . Sanae? Come on, wake up, it's almost six o'clock." It was Syaoran. She groaned, she had slept through her alarm.   
  
"It's six?" she yawned and rolled out of bed, "Thanks for waking me up."  
  
"No problem. So, why'd you sleep in?" She could tell he was trying desperately to keep his voice casual. He wanted to know something.  
  
"I had a late night."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, what did you do while you were up?"  
  
"The usual. Successfully invented a perpetual motion machine, you know, nothing big." It was fun to play with him a little. After all, he had gone behind her back and given Touya the Rayshon orb. Not that she really minded . . .   
  
He smirked, "Wow. You know from my bedroom it sounded like you were talking with Sakura's brother."   
  
"There must be amazing sound distortion in this house."  
  
"Come on, tell me something Sanae."  
  
"Nope. All you're getting is that were dating now. That's it."  
  
"That's a start, but think about it - I'm the one that got you two together. You at least owe me /some/ of your conversation. I mean, I gave him the Rayshon orb."  
  
"Yeah, and it could've turned out a lot worse than it did. You're just lucky I'm not throttling you this morning."  
  
"Lucky - yes. Satisfied - no. Throw me a tiny morsel of your conversation. Anything."  
  
"Alright, gossip monger, Touya's least favorite subject is art."   
  
"That's all you're going to tell me?"  
  
"Hey, you said anything," she replied simply. He looked at her exasperatedly.   
  
"That's not exactly what I meant."  
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Oh God, he was going insane . . . why was this happening to him? It had started again, Yue was talking to him, wanting to take over his body, "Leave me alone!" Yukito pleaded, knocking his textbooks off his bedroom desk and gripping on to the edge, his knuckles turning white. He had to fight it.  
  
He knew it wasn't normal. It started when he was four . . . but then everyone had imaginary friends . . . his had just lived in his head. It was Yue who had told him to be Touya's friend, Yue who had conditioned him to be nice to Sakura, Yue who had helped him through the trying years of kindergarten through grade two. By then everyone had started to grow out of their imaginary friend phase, but Yukito kept hearing the voice.   
  
And so he forced it back. He kept ignoring it and ignoring it until it stopped. He thought he had beaten it, but six months ago it had started again, little by little. He started thinking things he never would've before; going up on the roof whenever there was a full moon. He hadn't noticed it at first, but it got slowly stronger, so much that he had to fight just to wake up in the morning. He was afraid to go to sleep. In fact, he hadn't slept in a week, since he met Sanae.  
  
He knew it was crazy, but since she came to Tomoedo, Yue seemed to grow stronger and fight him more. It was like he was drawing strength from her. Every time Yukito saw Sanae, a quiet voice in the depths of his mind whispered something about a predecessor. He didn't understand it any more than he understood why he was faced with this problem . . .   
  
He couldn't go to school today, he had to deal with this alone. He knew the moment Touya saw him he'd know something was wrong, and Yukito just couldn't tell him what. He didn't want to admit he heard voices, no matter how you told a person they were automatically going to assume that you had snapped. But he knew deep down that he hadn't, that there was actually someone else living inside his head . . . or maybe he really was going insane . . .  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura flipped the last of the pancakes out onto a plate and began to break them apart with her fork, waiting for her brother to return from his morning run. It was strange, Touya was usually home by this time. Leaving her breakfast, she got up from the table to investigate.   
  
His sneakers were at the front door, which meant that he was either back from his run or that he had never left. Sakura climbed upstairs to see if he was in the shower, but there was no water running and the bathroom door was wide open. Perplexed, she knocked on his closed bedroom door. A quiet moan sounded from within and she entered. Her brother was still asleep, his back to the door.  
  
"Touya, it's quarter after six, aren't you going to get up for school?"  
  
He rolled over so that she could see his face. His normally bright, deep blue eyes stared back at her - lethargic and glassy, rimmed with dark circles. His skin was paler than usual and had a waxy, sallow look to it, while his lips were dry and cracked. He groaned again and squinted from the hall light. "Alright, I'm up," his voice was hoarse and weak.   
  
"Are you okay? Maybe you should stay home, you don't look very good."  
  
"Nah," he said, sitting up and rubbing his temples. "I'm fine, besides, I've got a huge physics test today which I can't miss." He stood shakily and steadied himself against the wall.  
  
"But Touya . . ." she trailed off, it was almost no use to argue with him. Once he made up his mind he rarely changed it.  
  
"Really, squirt, I'm fine, I just . . ." His eyes went wide and he dashed past her into the bathroom without saying anything more. She followed him and arrived seconds later to find him kneeling over the toilet. He withdrew from the bowl breathing deeply, looking pale and sweaty. Sakura ran him a glass of water from the sink and he sipped it slowly, closing his eyes. Her brother leaned against the bathroom wall, "Okay, maybe I should stay home," he conceded, "I feel awful."  
  
"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Touya leaned on her heavily and she lead him back to his room, "Do you want me to stay home with you today?"  
  
"Nice try, but your not getting out of school too. I'll be fine here."  
  
"Alright then, I'll be back here as soon as school is over. I just feel so bad about leaving you here alone when you're sick."   
  
"I can manage. Wait a minute, don't you have cheerleading practice after school today?"  
  
"Yes, but it's okay, I can miss it."  
  
"Sakura, I'll be fine. Go. Cheer. Lead. Wave pom poms or whatever it is you do. I can take care of myself. Can you just get either Yukito or Sanae to pick up my homework for me?"  
  
"No problem. Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll just be sleeping all day anyway."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Touya awoke to the sound of a ringing doorbell at a quarter to three. Maybe if he didn't answer they would go away. The rings grew louder and closer together, and were soon accompanied by incessant knocking. So much for that theory. Groaning, he grabbed his robe, rolled out of bed, and stumbled down the steps to the front door, shivering. Standing on the front porch were a man and a woman dressed in business clothes. The woman handed him a pamphlet with a picture of a family sitting outside in their yard, where a panda and a lioness were playing happily with the children.   
  
The woman smiled at him, "Do you believe that people and animals could live in harmony like this? That this picture could indeed someday be possible?"  
  
He had dragged himself all the way downstairs for this? "No," he answered shortly, trying to close the door. Unfortunately, the man had his hand on the frame and Touya didn't really want to hurt him . . . much.  
  
"Well," he said, giving Touya a huge and phoney smile, "We of the Creaturia faith believe that this is the way that life is supposed to be. All creatures, living and working together. We believe we can make this picture a reality."  
  
Touya narrowed his eyes, "Can you please remove your hand from the door?"  
  
"If you'll just read through this pamphlet . . ."  
  
"Please remove your hand from the door."  
  
The man acted as if he hadn't heard Touya, "We truly believe that this situation can be achieved if . . ."  
  
"Look," he replied, exasperatedly, "Do you know why this picture can't be a reality?"  
  
"Because we don't have your support?" asked the woman. These people were really starting to grate on his nerves, and today was not the day to be doing it. He tended to lose his temper very easily when he got sick, "That's why we're here today. If you'd just take a look at our pamphlets . . ."  
  
"Wrong. The reason it won't ever happen is . . ."  
  
"Because we don't have enough members. This is where you come in. With your help, we know this is possible."  
  
"You're not listening to me! It can't EVER happen because lions and pandas live in entirely different climates. Anybody could tell you that. If you're going to make up some crackpot religion and try to get financial support or people to join, next time at least make the pictures somewhat plausible. Then, when you drag people who feel like shit out of their beds, they won't get so damn pissed and rant at you like I'm doing! And if you don't remove your hand from the doorframe right now,"he said through gritted teeth, "you're going to lose it!" The man withdrew his hand and both of them stared at Touya in shock. He slammed the door.  
  
"We'll just leave the pamphlets in the mailbox," called the woman from the porch. Touya sighed. Okay, possibly on another day he would have been more polite and at least tried to feign interest, but he really felt terrible. He was cold, achy, weak, and he couldn't seem to stop his teeth from chattering. To top it all off, he swore he was hallucinating. He'd been hearing these strange noises coming from Sakura's bedroom all day. It was probably from lack of food . . .   
  
Though he was incredibly hungry, the thought of eating made him want to retch. He shuffled into the kitchen to make himself some tea, he knew he could at least stomach that and he might as well if he was already downstairs. Touya placed the kettle on the stove to boil, then collapsed in one of the diningroom chairs. His sister had left him a note on the table, and beside it sat a bottle of Tylenol and their thermometer,  
  
"Dear Touya,  
  
If you're downstairs I hope that means you're feeling better. I'll be home right after cheerleading practice, around 5:30. I'll make you dinner then if you feel like eating. Take care of yourself,  
  
Sakura."  
  
The letter was short, sweet, and to the point, but at least she was thinking about him. Touya yawned and put the thermometer under his tongue. Removing it a few minutes later, he groaned. No wonder he felt so cold, his temperature was 101.9 degrees. He dry swallowed two tylenols, then lay his head down on the table in his arms, waiting for the water to boil.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sanae adjusted her backpack, which was twice as heavy as usual since she was carrying Touya's books, and made her way up the Kinomoto's front steps. Sakura had asked her to bring Touya his homework and also to check that he was okay after school, apparently he had a very bad stomach flu. She slid her finger across the top of the door frame and a small silver key fell to the right of the doormat, just as Sakura had said.   
  
She entered the house quietly and slipped off her shoes, she didn't want to awaken Touya if he was sleeping. She crept up the steps as silently as she could and peeked into his room. The bed was empty. Padding back down the stairs, she started to search the other rooms in the house.   
  
Sanae found him in the kitchen, sleeping on the table, with a kettle of what she assumed used to be water boiled completely dry on the range. She placed a gentle hand on his forehead, which was clammy and hot to the touch, "Touya?"   
  
He made a soft noise of protest, then stirred and awoke, "Sanae? What are you doing here?" He was shaking visibly and looked as if he felt terrible, his skin pale and sweaty, his eyes glassy, his hair disheveled. She filled with sympathy.  
  
"I came to see how you were feeling."  
  
"Horrible," he replied, putting his head back down on the table.  
  
She brushed a stray strand of hair from his eyes, "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"I came down to make tea. I guess I fell asleep."  
  
"You poor thing. Why don't you go back up to bed and I'll bring you up the tea, alright?"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"If we're going to start dating, you're going to have to learn that I don't take no for an answer."  
  
He smiled at her a little, "Okay."   
  
- - - -   
  
Thinking, he made his way up the stairs to his room. He hated to make all this trouble for Sanae, but it was also kind of nice to have some company, especially hers. After last night he felt as if they understood each other. He wasn't the least bit self-conscious around her, even though he knew he probably looked like shit today. The good thing about it was she didn't seem to care how he looked, only how he was feeling. She was perfect.  
  
He crawled under the warm sheets, still shivering, and she came up to his room about five minutes later, carrying the thermometer and a cup of tea.  
  
"Do you mind if I take your temperature before you drink the tea?"  
  
He was honestly too tired and weak to protest, not that he really wanted to. "Go nuts," he replied.   
  
After three minutes, she removed the thermometer. She looked at him, concern filling her eyes, "Oh Touya, you're burning up." She handed him the tea, "I'll be back in just a second okay?"  
  
He stared at the tea uninterestedly. He didn't feel like it now, he just wanted to lay down. He reached over and set it on his bedside table, leaning back against the pillow and closing his eyes. He ached all over, he didn't think he'd get back to sleep. He heard the sound of Sanae crossing his bedroom floor as she approached the bed.  
  
The cloth felt cool and rough as it moved gently over his fevered forehead. Somehow her just being here made him feel better. "Touya, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you're sick."  
  
"No it's not. You weren't the one who told me to go running in the freezing cold rain for over an hour. That was all my bright idea."  
  
"Still, it was because of me and I want to make it up to you."  
  
"How?" Touya was intrigued.  
  
"Just turn over on your stomach."  
  
Touya did as he was told. Her soft hands moved across him, massaging his shoulders and back. It was unbelievable. As soon as she started, the aching feeling melted away. Her hands slowly moved up the bottom of his shirt, lifting it so his back was exposed. Touya let himself fall into the lull of the melodic press and knead of Sanae's hands and shortly fell asleep.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura slid her key into the lock and entered the dark house, nearly tripping over a backpack as she did. She saw a faint light shining from the small lamp in the hallway upstairs and followed it. Sanae didn't noticed her at first, she sat at Touya's bedside smoothing a wet face cloth on his forehead, but suddenly she turned and waved at Sakura. Rising from the chair, she closed Touya's door and joined Sakura in the hallway.  
  
"Hi Sakura. How are you?"  
  
"Fine." To be quite honest, she'd had one of the worst days at school she'd had in a long time. Syaoran had been avoiding her all day, and she couldn't keep her mind off Touya. "Sanae, how is he?"  
  
"Touya's got a really high fever. It was 102.3 when I took it at 3:30, but I'm sure he'll be okay." Sanae smiled at her, "Most flu's just blow over in a day."  
  
"Thanks for coming after school."  
  
"No problem. Hey, if you need any more help, just give me a call, alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm going to head home now. Hopefully Syaoran hasn't burned down the kitchen in my absence," she laughed quietly, "See you later, Sakura."  
  
"Before you go . . ." Sakura trailed off. It was sort of embarrassing. "Could you give this to him?" She held out a note she'd written today during lunch, "Please don't read it."  
  
Sanae looked at her thoughtfully, "Sure. I'll give it to him. You have my word that I won't read it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran sat at his bedroom desk, staring at the unopened note with malice. The nerve of her . . . he'd been trying to apologize to her all day but she'd been specifically avoiding him. This little piece of paper was probably just a bomb waiting to be dropped, she had to still be upset at him because he hadn't told her about Meilin  
  
He was happy that Sanae and Touya had worked out their problem last night, but unfortunately he and Sakura hadn't managed to progress that far. It was ironic really, they'd known each other much longer that Touya and Sanae had. Syaoran opened the note and began to read, expecting the worst.  
  
"Dear Syaoran,  
  
I know you've been avoiding me all day because of what happened last night, and I'm sorry that I overreacted. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me that you and Meilin were engaged. I thought as friends we could be honest with each other. Apparently I was wrong.   
  
Your friend (I guess),  
Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
Her being hurt by him was much worse than her being mad at him. Syaoran felt sick inside, the reason he didn't tell Sakura was because he loved her. He knew that now. All the mean remarks to her, the apathetic looks, the cruel acts were his desperate attempts to hide his true feelings for her. From the moment he met Sakura he knew that he had never truly loved Meilin. He had to talk to her, it was him who should have been apologizing.   
  
The digital numbers on his clock radio read 1:27. He couldn't call Sakura now, it was far too late, she'd be asleep. In fact, he should have been himself. Syaoran changed into his pyjama's and lay on top of his sheets, staring at the cracks on the ceiling. He vowed that he would talk to her first thing tomorrow morning; apologize to her; maybe confess how he felt; and at least try to repair their friendship. He owed her that much.  
  
The phone rang, shattering his thoughts and the silence of the house. Who would be calling them at this time of night? Syaoran picked it up halfway through the first ring, "Hello?"  
  
The sound of sobs met his ear, "Syaoran?"  
  
"Sakura? What happened, are you okay?" The only answer he got was more crying, "Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Can I talk to Sanae?"  
  
"What? Sure Sakura, just hold on a second." He opened his door to find Sanae standing in the hall outside it, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Who's on the phone?"  
  
"It's Sakura, she wants to talk to you."  
  
"Me?" Sanae grabbed the cordless from his room, "Hello. . . what? . . . Just try and calm down . . . Yeah . . . I'll be right over . . . yeah . . . hold on . . .alright . . .it's going to be okay . . .shh . . . okay . . . good bye." Sanae looked at him, "I'm going over to the Kinomoto's. It's Touya. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
They sped through the dark, foggy night in Sanae's car, neither of them speaking. Sakura met them at the front door, her eyes were red and rimmed with tears, "He's breathing but he won't wake up. His temperature's 104, I took it before I realized. Oh God, he's going to die." She broke down and began to weep.  
  
"Sakura, it's okay. We're going to help him. Is Touya upstairs?" asked Sanae calmly. Syaoran was amazed, she never lost her composure in situations like this and he admired her greatly for it, "Syaoran, I want you to call 911. Sakura, come with me."  
  
He grabbed a phone off the coffee table in the living room and was about to place the call when he realized there was no dial tone, instead he heard a cold voice whispering, "Call Sanae . . . she can help . . . call her house . . . bring her here . . .you have to . . . Call Sanae . . .she can"  
  
Syaoran pressed 911 over the strange message, but all he heard was the voice again, "That's not Sanae . . . " the phone dialed a number and it began to ring at the other end.   
  
As it picked up he heard his own voice, "Hi, this is the Li residence. We are unable to come to the phone right now but please leave your name and message after the beep and we will return your call as soon as possible . . ." He slammed down the phone. What was happening?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura watched as Sanae stood beside Touya, taking his hand in hers. "Spirits of my ancestors, help me, I beg. Bequeath your powers to my hand so I may take this undue pain for my own. Help me to heal him . . ."   
  
Sanae fell to the floor beside the bed, breathing deeply. She turned to Sakura, panting in fatigue, "There, he should . . . be okay until the paramedics come." Syaoran entered the room. "Did you . . .call them?"  
  
"I can't get through, the phone connected me to our house."  
  
"It did the same thing to me," agreed Sakura, worry creasing her face as she looked at her brother. He was unnaturally pale,"Even the cell phone." She couldn't lose him, she loved him too much. He meant everything to her.  
  
Sanae rubbed her temples in thought, "Alright, we'll go to the hospital in my car." They carried the still unconscious Touya down the stairs, Sanae taking the brunt of the lower body weight and Syaoran and herself both supporting a shoulder. Stepping out onto the front porch, Sakura heard a cruel laugh.   
  
"My, isn't this dramatic?" came a sneering voice. Sakura followed it across the front lawn to the gate. There stood a man, clocked in black silk as Sanae had been the first time Sakura had met her. The material, which had looked like liquid ebony on her, hung stiffly off his shoulders as if it were composed solely of lead. Softly glowing black fog spewed in billows from his outstretched hands.  
  
Sakura didn't trust the fog, it seemed to be reaching for her, pulling on her magic. The very concept that the light it shed was dark scared her more deeply that she had ever been in her life. Beside her, Touya groaned and awoke. "What's going on?" he asked groggily, turning towards her. He was still only partially conscious.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran," said Sanae, her voice taut and quiet, "take Touya back into the house."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," replied the man with a bitter laugh, his voice as cold as the creeping fog. He waved his hand and the door slammed, "That option is no longer open. Besides my dear, they can't leave. The entertainment is just about to begin."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Nao?" spat out Syaoran, stepping out from under Touya's shoulder and calling forth his sword.  
  
"Temper, temper," Nao smirked. A thick black ribbon shot out from his left wrist and writhed around Syaoran's sword, throwing it somewhere into the street, the sound of metal hitting concrete echoing through the eerily still night. "One would expect more control from the next leader of the Li clan."  
  
"Is that was this is about? Are you here because you want to be the leader?" asked Syaoran bitterly, "You're welcome to it."  
  
"Oh no, I aspire for more than that. I wouldn't want to limit my power to that of the clan alone. I have so much more planned . . . after I claim what's rightfully mine of course."  
  
"She's not rightfully yours and never was, asshole. Why don't you just leave us alone?"  
  
"Not only do you have a temper, you're an insolent little fuck too. I'm not here for you anyway. You're really of no use to me, except for enjoyment. . ." more thick cords shot out of his wrist, wrapping themselves around Syaoran's waist, ankles, wrists, and throat. He was pulled toward the strange man, his eyes wide, his mouth gasping silently for more breath as the ribbons cut off his air supply. He hung in the air like some twisted puppet while the life was slowly squeezed out of him. Sakura was frozen in fear, she couldn't use her powers in front of Touya.  
  
"Syaoran!" screamed Sanae, running off the steps of the porch where Sakura was left alone with Touya, "Ancestors from ancient lands, grant your powers to my hands. Sever!" Her magic barely moved the ribbons. Nao curled his index finger and the cord around Syaoran's neck fell like a dying snake to the ground.  
  
"Sanae, the angrier you get the more beautiful you become. Did you really believe you could overpower me? I'm impressed though, you've certainly gotten a backbone since I saw you last."  
  
"Really? Because you're still as slimy as an invertebrate. You know he's not the one you want, let him go."   
  
"Very true," he said evenly, dropping the still gasping Syaoran from ten feet in the air. A sickening crack filled the night as his leg shattered. "We can't have him running off to get help, now can we? Not that the phones work anyway." He pulled Sanae towards him with a ribbon around her waist, tying her hands behind her back. Nao traced his long thin finger across her cheek, drawing blood with his nail, "Oh, my dear, beautiful, broken Sanae, you were so easy to find once you stopped traveling around the globe . . . so easy to catch . . .but I was too late, I'm afraid."   
  
She looked at him in disgust, "Too late for what?"  
  
"To gain your powers, of course. By the laws of the Li clan I still hold possession of them because we're still married. I have your powers for as long as I have your heart. Wherein the problem lies, my dear. You've given your heart away, but I'm not about to give your power up. No, from the moment I saw you I knew your powers far exceeded that of a normal Li. And when you spun his staff, I knew you weren't just a descendant of Clow, you were his creation. I know all about you, I found an old book he had written."  
  
"You're crazy. What are you talking about? My parents were both Li's. And neither of them were Clow."  
  
"You don't know?" he asked, licking the blood off Sanae's cheek. She stared back at him, anger growing in her eyes.   
  
"That bastard," whispered Touya under his breath beside Sakura. She prayed Nao wouldn't hear him.  
  
"You don't know," exclaimed Nao in delight, red eyes dancing in cruel amusement, "It's story time, gather round children." He smirked before continuing, "You were Clow's bitch. He used you whenever he needed a good fuck."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was all in the book my dear. Clow was just screwing around with the cards one day when he was struck with a prophetic vision of a woman holding a baby girl. He knew the girl was important, but it was the mother he fell for. She haunted his every waking thought and consumed his dreams, but he knew he'd never meet her. So he set out to create someone like her, not only to be his wife but the judge of the cards. Unlike the current guardians, however, she did not draw her power from the sun or the moon - she drew it from him like the cards. And like the cards she grew too strong. But he couldn't seal her or destroy her, he had created her to come back at the same time the other guardians were supposed to. So he tried to arrange it so she would be born into a magical family, but not interfere with the cards. Unfortunately for him and yourself, it didn't work out quite as he had planned. It couldn't have been better for me, though. That is, of course, except for the unforseen glitch you fell in love with. But he will be easy to eliminate, he's practically dead anyway." Almost instantly, more black ribbon shot from Nao's hand and dragged Touya across the front lawn.  
  
"Leave him alone," pleaded Sanae, tears filling her eyes, "Please, I'll be your wife. I'll give you my powers. Just don't hurt him."  
  
"It's too late for that. You love him, what you just said proves that beyond a doubt. I need to have your heart fully or I can never gain your magic, and the only way to do that is to kill him." Nao pressed his fingertips together and Sakura noticed a small dark orb growing in his hands. He kicked Touya, who lay on the ground, in the stomach, "What? Afraid to call me a bastard now? Afraid to look up and face your downfall boy?"  
  
Touya lifted his head off the cold, wet earth, "I still think you're a bastard, and I'd be ashamed if I let someone like you be my downfall."   
  
Anger flared in Nao's eyes, "Those are strong but stupid last words." He released the dark sphere which darted towards Touya.  
  
"Shield Card!" yelled Sakura. She watched in horror as the dark circle barely slowed when it passed through the barrier of green light the shield card cast. Touya's body jerked violently once, then lay still. Sakura ran from the porch to his side, but it was no use, he was dead. Nao had killed him and Sakura hadn't stopped it in time because she'd been too afraid to use her magic in front of her brother.   
  
How could Touya leave her? She remembered back to when they were younger, when he sat in her room. She could still hear his voice, "I'll be right here if you need me. I won't leave you, I promise. We're in this together, mom would've wanted it that way." He'd lied to her. She needed him now and he'd left her. And it was all her fault.  
  
"Now for you, my dear," he grinned madly at Sanae, "The time has come for you to give me the ultimate gift."   
  
"No stop!" Sakura screamed, praying that Nao wouldn't take Syaoran's cousin as he had taken her brother.   
  
"Sakura," Sanae addressed her softly, "Don't, I'm not worth it. I'm what he wants. Once he gets my power he'll leave. No one else needs to be hurt." She turned to Nao, "I'm ready."  
  
Sakura could see the magic glowing around the two, Sanae's a pristine yellow and Nao's the same colour as the thick fog. He pulled her into a deep kiss, and a sound like a great wind rushing into a cove filled the night. Sakura watched in revulsion as the yellow light started to coat Nao's black magic around his mouth, slowly spreading over his entire face. Sanae's own light began to dim.   
  
"Element: Fire," came a shaky cry from the street. Syaoran had managed to pull himself over to his sword.   
  
Sakura joined him, "Fire card, release and dispel." Flames licked at Nao's robe and he loosened his grip on Sanae from shock, the diversion was all she needed. Sanae broke free and called forth her own sword, holding it to his throat. This was the first time Sakura had seen Sanae's weapon and it's appearance surprised her. She had expected a double edged strait sword like Syaoran's but instead it was curved, one edged and very aciculate.   
  
Her voice was as hard and cold as Nao's had been, "Games are almost over now, Nao, but I've got one more I want you to play. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat . . . why I shouldn't murder you like you murdered your parents . . . like you murdered Touya . . . like you murdered me inside."  
  
"Because then you would be just like me," he replied, his lips curling into an ugly smile, "But that's something you have to face my dear, you are like me. Everyone is a little bit, society's just conditioned most of us to repress our lust for power and pain, but you know you want it as much as I do. We could work together, just beneath your surface I know we're alike. Why do you think I killed my parents? They were as bad as Yoshino-san. You think you're so different from me? You would've killed Touya, too. And I think deep down you know it."  
  
"I'm nothing like you," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper, "I never would have killed him for my own personal gain, and I will not take any pleasure in ending your life. Do you think I'll rejoice after this? No, I'll wonder how it ever came to this point. The only thing I can take solace in is the fact that I stopped it from going any farther." She pulled the sword across his throat and he fell to the ground. Sanae dropped on her knees beside him, sobbing. Sakura was astonished by what happened next: the fog that had blanketed the area drew in over their yard, creating a thick cloud under Nao's body which raised him several feet into the air, surrounded by the dark glow. In an instant he vanished and the fog disappeared without a trace.   
  
"He was totally consumed by his own darkness," reflected Sanae, still kneeling beside the spot where Nao fell, a few feet from Touya. That was when she heard the voices again . . . but she wasn't dreaming. The cards Sakura had captured floated down from her bedroom.  
  
"Please, you must save him. You must. Don't be afraid, it's your purpose. Your fate. You were created to save him," They pleaded with Sanae, repeating their words from her dreams, "He will someday perform a great task. We need him. Please, you must help us." She didn't know how long she sat there - listening to their pleas, watching Sakura cry. She knew now was the time.   
  
"Sanae, please don't," begged Syaoran. When had he arrived at her side? Seconds? Minutes? Hours ago? Time seemed to have no meaning. "I know what you're thinking, but you can't mess with something like this."  
  
"Can't you hear them Syaoran?"  
  
"Hear who?"  
  
"The Clow cards. They need me. They need Touya. I have to save him."  
  
"Sanae, no, please don't. This isn't your time to leave here. I'd miss you."   
  
"Oh Syaoran, I'm going to miss you too, but don't you see? This /is/ my time to leave here. Everything Clow created had a purpose and it's time for me to fulfil mine, I've been searching for it my whole life." She pulled him into a long hug. "I love you so much." Sanae could feel the sobs racking his small body, she often forgot that he was still just a child, "You going to be okay, I know you, Syaoran. You'll get along fine without me."   
  
"But I don't want to, you're the only who really cares about me." She stroked his hair with her hand.  
  
"Syaoran, someday you'll find someone who cares for you as much as I do and you'll be happy. They'll be everything I was to you and more. Love's a wonderful thing, even if you only have it for a short time."  
  
"I'll never forget you."  
  
"I'll never forget you either. You were the best thing I ever had in my life. Goodbye Syaoran." She placed her right hand over Touya's heart and her left hand over her own. Closing her eyes, she began to chant, "Spirits of my ancestors, help me, I beg. Bequeath your powers to my hand so I may take this undue pain for my own and heal the mortal body of the bearer." Both Touya and Sanae were washed in an eerie glow and she began to scream, her cries piercing the night.   
  
Then all fell silent. They lay motionless for several minutes, the crisp fall air stirring the blades of grass in waves. In the distance, the sound of a single, solitary bird trilling broke the morning air. It was Touya who rose from the cold ground to hear its song.   
  
And for once in his life, Syaoran allowed the tears to come.  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
And there is the conclusion to the series everyone ^_^. I was crying when I wrote this . . . R+R if you want. Though I did write it in part because people kept e-mailing me to update it, I mostly wrote it for me. It took the great advice of one author to make me see that stories shouldn't be about reviews or flames, they should be exactly what they are: the author's love and passion captured on page. My sincerest thanks to you, AzNTiGeR. I'm forever in your debt. And to all the rest of you, thank you for being such a patient and supportive audience. I hope your time spent reading this fic has not been wasted. This series is dedicated to my best friend, Amanda, who was taken away from us all before her time. 


End file.
